Miztakez
by Inscriber
Summary: Rex wakes up, but he doesn't remember who or what he is. With amnesia, can Rex stop Van Kleiss's latest plan? COMPLETE
1. Amnesia

Chapter One: Amnesia

He woke up, cold sweat pouring down his face, like he had just woken from a nightmare. He sucked in a deep breath as he launched up into a sitting position. Looking down he wildly tore at the tubes sticking into his and the pads on his forehead. His feet hit the cold white tile, about to run when he realized a terrifying fact. He didn't know where he was. He had just been operating on instinct. He sat back down on the barred hospital bed he had just leaped from and searched his mind for his last memory…which didn't exist. This was it-waking up and nothing else. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember who he was. Did he even have a name? He shook his head and probed the room with his eyes. Nothing was familiar. There were slick white walls and a tiled white floor, and a blindingly bright light shown over head of him. Aside from him and the bed, nothing was in the confining room .Sweat trickled down his neck as unease pricked his heart. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His chest started to pound, but he slowed his breathing. No one just forgot everything. Maybe he was just in shock. That was a good theory.

He stood up again, spotting a door. There was only one way out, and this place didn't have any answers. His feet hit the floor and he was again jolted by the chilly coldness that was the floor. He took a step forward, accidentally disconnecting a tube from some black machine that started beeping incessantly. A red light he hadn't noticed before lit up on the wall, bathing the room in red, and an even louder alarm began blaring. He clapped his hands to his ears. This was louder than anything he could ever remember hearing.

"_Oh, right." _He thought bitterly.

He was only a few feet from the door when it slid open revealing a man dressed in a green suit and a black tie. He had on green tinted shades and he looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Rex, I know that you just recovered, and that that was a serious battle, but you need to rest and-"

"Whoa," said the boy, backing away from the man in green, thankful that the red alarm had died away into silence, "Rex? Battle? Listen, guy, I don't even know who you are. But you sound like you know me." The teenager said, cocking his head suspiciously.

The man in green raised his eye brows, his seemingly perpetual frown somehow digging deeper into his face.

"Rex? What is my name?" he asked simply.

"How am I supposed to know?" the Hispanic teen asked defensively, and then quietly said, "I don't even know my name."

"Your name is Rex. This has happened to you before." Then man said, grabbing Rex's arm. Rex squirmed, surprised by the sudden touch.

"Let me go! I don't even know who you are!" he yelled, tugging at his arm. But this man in green had a strong grip.

"My name is Six. Stop squirming. We need to get you to Doctor Holiday." Six said, already turning another white hall way.

Rex gave up, unable to pry away the man's hand from his arm, and he made do with just padding after the man.

After maybe three short minutes of going through the endless maze or hallways and corridors, Six and the Hispanic teen were in front of Holiday's office, and Six was pushing his hand against a scanner. The door opened and Rex was dragged inside.

He saw a young woman in a long lab coat turning to look at them. She had ivy green eyes that were warm and kind and she had a light smile. She had on an orange top and a gray skirt. She was wearing tall black high heel boots and she wore her hair in a cloud like bun.

"Rex!" she said happily walking over to him, "Looks like you're doing well, though I did tell you to stay in bed. You took some pretty nasty hits out there." She said, and then noticed Six's look.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Holiday asked.

"Want to know what's wrong?" the teenager asked with an anxious voice, "Everyone one around here seems to know who I am but me!" he finished, shaking his arm free from Six.

Holiday gasped and a sad look entered her face.

"It happened, didn't it?" she asked. Six nodded solemnly.

"What happened again?" Rex asked, tired of his questions not being answered.

"You lost your memory. The battle must have been quite traumatic, to cause it." Six informed Rex.

Rex shook his head.

"This isn't making any sense!" he said, looking himself over, "I'm like, what? Sixteen? Sixteen year olds don't go out into deadly combat! I shouldn't have even been in a battle!"

Six glanced at Holiday from beneath his shades, and she somehow picked up on it.

"Rex, do you know what you are?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eye with her piercing green ones.

"Mad? Confused? Irritado?" then the teen stopped, "Did I just speak Spanish?" he asked, shocked.

"Rex, you are an EVO." Holiday told him.

Rex gave her a look in which one eye brow was raised, while the other one was flattened down over his eye.

"An EVO?" he asked.

"An EVO is a creature mutated when their nanites activate. It most commonly happens with humans, plants, and animals, but has been known to affect viruses. When most people's nanites activate, they turn into horrible monsters that have no free will and only the impulses of wild animals. Some however, like you, can maintain their humanity. You, however, are different from every other EVO on this planet." Holiday said, reaching out for Rex's shoulder, "You are a cure. You are the only known case that can cure other EVOs. You work for Providence, an agency that was designed to protect what was left of Earth after that Event-when all the nanites were originally released. But I think you would better understand of you read this." Holiday said, reaching for a paperback journal that Six had just recovered from Rex's room.

Rex took the tiny book, and opened it. He flipped through a couple pages, his eyes shifting left and right as he read the words.

"Do you remember anything?" Holiday asked as Rex closed the book, maybe fifteen pages in.

"No. And nothing in here even sounds real. I mean, there is a talking monkey in here. Named Bobo!" Rex said, flipping the pages of the journal as emphasis.

"Someone call my name?" the chimp said, walking casually into the room, throwing a banana onto the floor behind is shoulder. He looked up at Rex and smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey, Chief. Ready for a mission?" the monkey asked, fixing his fez into place.

Rex stared at the monkey.

"He talks." Rex said, his eyes widening.

"Bobo, Rex has lost is memory." Six informed the primate.

Bobo looked at Rex again, and noticed the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Oh." He said, his face falling.

Rex looked at everyone in the room…these people he supposedly knew.

"I'm sorry, guys. I mean, I'm still looking for the hidden camera, you know? I just don't remember any of…all this." He said, gesturing around the room.

"It'll be okay," Holiday said reassuringly, patting his shoulder again, "We'll figure this out. Until then, just read your journal. It may trigger something."

"How can this be okay?" Rex asked, clutching his book, "I don't even really know who you are! I can't even remember a talking monkey!" he said, his hands flying to his head, like he had a horrible headache.

"Calm down, Rex. We will run some tests in the morning, I promise. Until then, I really just need you to get some rest and read your journal."

"Can I talk to my parents?" Rex asked, sounding crest fallen.

Holiday's face broke a little, and she looked uncomfortably at Six.

"Umm, how about your brother?" he asked.

"Okay." Rex said, exhaust suddenly sweeping over him. He started to walk off when he turned back to the group.

"Will somebody show me where my house is?" he asked

"You live here. I'll show you your room." Six said, walking to stand by Rex, and then lead him to his room, Bobo close behind.


	2. Meet and Greet

Rex was alone in his room. He had his back pressed down on the bed, and he was raising the small journal the one doctor had given him above his head. He skimmed a few pages again, and then let his arm go limp and it slumped to the bed side, still hanging on to the journal, but letting it dangle. The journal was describing an amazing and dangerous world, one that was unbelievable, like it was from some science-fiction movie.

"_Hey, me." _The journal read, _"I guess _I_ don't know who I am anymore, you know, if I am reading this. That amnesia thing happened again. Well, if I'm at Providence, seriously, it'll be okay. Most people there are all stiff, just to let me know, but Agent Six and Doctor Holiday-they're cool. Well most of the time. _

_Anyway, I have labeled this page and the next few with some super important information. _

_THE EVENT: Basically, a big explosion happened at a science lab and released a whole bunch of nanites (tiny little robots that got in everyone's body), The nanites then infected everybody on Earth. So, now, occasionally, people turn into rampaging animal creatures (also known as EVOs) . Fun, huh?_

_DR. HOLIDAY: Science hottie. She's uber smart and likes EVOs. She is always looking for a cure, which is why she digs me-us. She's super good at hiding it though. Okay, I lied. I'm-we're kinda into her. Anyway, she's our doctor. She gives us shots and exams (Note: Beware the shot with a yellow liquid. It burns.). She always wears red shoes on Friday and she has an EVO sister (incurable) in The Hole. She's really nice though, and she'll help you out._

_AGENT SIX: We usually call him just "Six". He's the sixth deadliest man on the planet (Well, really the fifth. One died-DO NOT BRING UP). Despite his rating and stoic stuff, he really is okay. Also, he is a ninja. A super ninja. His job is basically to watch over and protect you (me, hey whatever). The best way I can describe it is "Agro Nanny". He always wears green (only color in the whole closet. I know. We have been there.)And the suit is always accompanied by his shades. He likes to do training Monday through Friday (but he tries to get us to go on weekends too. He is something of a workaholic.). Six is the one who originally found me the first time our memory blanked. By the way, Six has this weird mint in his left pocket. Steal it to tick him off. It is hilarious._

_BOBO HAHA: He's the talking monkey. He's the best prankster in the world (and on that note, we no longer use the bathroom between the hours on 12 am and 7 am (when Bobo plastic wraps the seats). He is awesome in battle-he's got two little red laser guns. He's one of your best friends at Providence, but let it be known that he will kill me (you-this is confusing) if you wake him up early again. That is not a threat. It is a promise. Or so he tells me (you?). It is also a good idea not to steal his fez. All in all, he's a good 'guy' though, and he's always up for a joke. He is also the only one who will help you break the rules, like 'sneaking out'._

_NOAH: Good kid-one of your only normal friends. He's good at basketball (you aren't, just a warning). He's fun to hang with, so he's destination one for when you sneak out."_

Rex quit reading., and set the journal back down on a nightstand next to his bed. He sat starring at the ceiling for a few moments, lost in what he had just read, trying to remember something. Anything would have been good. Nothing came though.

A knock on the door pulled ex out of his thoughts.

"Rex?" came a stoic voice. Rex thought back to the journal.

"Uh…Six?" Rex asked the door, already on his feet.

"Yes, I'm Six. Are you ready to meet your brother?" Six asked, the door rolling open.

Rex let his hope show, his eyes brightening.

"Yes! Come on, guy, and let's go!" Rex said, walking out of the room, and then he paused again outside.

"What is it, Rex?" Six asked, noticing the teen hesitate.

"I just feel like I should know how to get to my brother, but…I don't. Nothing here is ringing a bell, and-never mind, let's go see him. What's his name?" Rex asked, following behind Six who had assumed the lead.

"Cesar Salazar" Six said continuing to move forward.

"Cesar?" Rex asked.

"Yes, he's a scientist." Six answered arriving at a gray double door. Rex was amazed that something that wasn't white could be next to the sleek white walls.

The door opened, and Rex walked in, somewhat cautious. The room was a little dark with dim lighting, and machine bits were scattered around the lab.

"Hola, mijo!" came a sudden voice, and Rex turned his head to a quick right, looking for the accented voice. A man wearing a dark green army jacket with lots of pockets on it and gray pants was smiling at him widely, but Rex could see sadness in his eyes.

"Um, hey…Cesar," Rex said raising his hand in greeting, "Are you really my brother? I mean, you look like me and stuff, but I just wanted to make sure, because I can't remember anything." He rambled, and then looked at the man somewhat pleadingly.

"Si, I am your brother." Caesar said sadly, as his brother was once again staring blankly at him.

"Will you tell me something about me? I mean, I have this journal and everything, but nothing in it seems real. It has stuff about mutants and explosions." Rex said, glancing down at his shoes.

Cesar looked at the young Hispanic teen that looked so…lost.

"Sure, mijo. Your name is Rex Salazar, and our parents were Raphael and Violetta."

Rex's eyes dulled.

"Were? Why did you say it in past tense?" he asked, looking like a little kid.

"They died in the Event," Caesar said, his eyes down cast. The Salazar's where quiet for a few moments.

"Well, how are you doing?" Cesar asked, eyeing his little brother.

"I'm…" Rex said, but died off, not wanting to lie.

"I understand mijo." Cesar said.

The two talked for a while more until Six walked into the room.

"It's time that Rex go to the Petting Room for training." Six said.

Cesar nodded, and gave a surprised Rex a hug before Rex walked out of the room.

"Visit anytime, mijo. I'll be here. And I'll visit you as well." Cesar said behind the two. The door closed and Cesar sat down quietly, pausing from his work and pulling out an old photo album-flipping it to a page where a younger Rex was leaped onto a younger Cesar's back and both were smiling.

Rex walked into the Petting Zoo. It was like an exotic jungle, teeming with life.

"Whoa," Rex said, his head rotating all around and above him, awe in his voice. He and Six walked through the place, Rex looking everywhere. Six pointed to a small clearing.

"That's where we are going." He said, and looked behind him expecting to see Rex. Rex wasn't there. Six quickly searched the area with his observant eyes.

"Somebody! Ninja dude!" he suddenly heard Rex holler.

Six ran down the path they had been on, his quick movements silent. He stopped short.

Rex was dangling maybe eight feet off the ground, being supported by a giant man-eating flower with ridiculously long vines, which were pulling Rex up to the top of the tree. Rex had a wild look of panic in his eyes and he was thrashing madly. He's quick eyes darted to Six.

"Help!" he yelled, wiggling even more.

"Use your sword!" Six yelled up, running at the tree.

"What sword?" Rex asked in almost a screech as he neared the flower's mouth.

"The one you grown from your body!" Six said replied loudly, leaping onto three, and swinging himself up branch by branch. He was fast, but it was a long way to the top.

"You people are crazy!" Rex cried out, wiggling with all his might.

Suddenly Rex felt something buzz inside him. Oh great. Was he going to have a seizure?

Suddenly Rex yelled in surprise as metal began to spring along his hand, engulfing his whole arm. He screamed as his entire arm morphed into a giant sword, and cut through the vines. The flower screeched murderously as it dropped its recently obtained snack, and Rex was headed for the ground.

Six swung himself from his current branch, and hurled himself at Rex, his arms extended as he flew towards the EVO teen. The sword had melted away back into the teen's skin, an Six caught the falling boy, landing on his feet. He set down Rex, who immediately turned on him, his eyes wide and bright.

"Did anyone else see the giant sword _come out of my body?" _Rex asked, holding out his arm to Six.

"Yes. It's one of your abilities as an EVO. You call it the BFS, the Bid Fat Sword." Six said to the teen who was still staring at his arm, as if he were afraid it would pop out another sword suddenly.

Rex looked up at Six.

"You aren't even fazed by a _giant metal sword _coming out of my _arm_?" He ased.

Six shook his head.

"Come on, we have a lot more practice."


	3. Confrontations & Conflictions

Author's Note: Replies!

To All: I just wanted to give everyone a general hug and thank all of you for the thoughtful compliments. I originally had replies on Chapter 2, but it didn't save correctly. *blushes sheepishly* So anywhooo, these are replies for not only Chapter One, but Chapter Two as well! Thank you all!

Chapter 3: Confrontations & Conflictions

Six and Rex had reached the clearing area, the exotic looking trees all around the circular clearing. Rex was looking at Six , and his gaze turned curious.

"So that sword thingy was just _one _of the machines I can make?" he asked.

Six nodded, and waited for the next question he knew Rex would ask.

"So, what are some others?" Rex inquired, glancing up at the tall man.

"You can generate a few different ones. The ones you seem to use the most are your 'Smack Hands', the 'Punk Busters' and the 'Rex Ride'. The 'Smack Hands' are large mechanical hands that coat your hands and most of your arm. Your 'Punk Busters' are big metal boots, and the 'Rex Ride' is a motorcycle that doesn't have any wheels that you ride-it levitates." He answered before the teen asked how a vehicle with no wheels could move.

"Cool. You guys are still crazy, but cool." He said, and then a look of concentration lit his face, and he looked down expectantly. Frowning, Rex looked up at the man in a green suit.

"It's not working." Rex said in frustration.

"I don't know how to explain it," Six said, not sure what the teen expected him to do.

Suddenly, a screen that had gone unnoticed on a podium near the entrance of the clearing lit, and White Knight was watching the two.

Rex pointed at the screen, walking over to it.

"Whoa," he blurted, "You need some serious sun!" Rex said at the paper-pale man on screen.

White's gaze tightened and he threw a look at Six that demanded explanation.

"Rex woke up last night with no recollection of whom or where he was." Six informed the apathetic leader.

White looked back at Rex, who was standing close to the screen, eyeing it.

"How many coats of sun screen do you need to use to look like that?" the teen murmured.

Knight wasn't amused, but ignored the teen.

"We have known this was going to happen." Knight said to Six.

Six nodded a small nod, glancing at Rex. Knight turned his attention back to the teen.

"How much do you remember?" he asked the teen, his hands colliding on his white desk.

"What is it with you people and white? White walls, white floors, white beds, white desks, but pale-white people? Whoa. That is some serious dedication." Rex said, still looking at the man on screen.

White's puddle of patience was quickly evaporating.

"How much do you remember?" White asked in a tone that could have stopped a raging elephant.

"Nothing…well, does waking up count?" Rx said, stunned into answering.

"Hmmm." Knight said, leaning his head down into his hands, "Can he still use his abilities? Can he still cure EVOs?" he asked Six.

"He lost his memories, not his abilities." Six said, hating how they were talking about Rex like he wasn't standing right there.

Rex was having the same thoughts and his eyes narrowed.

"Could he be ready by the end of the week?" the Knight asked, eyeing Rex.

"I'm not sure, Sir." Six replied, "He did just lose all of his memories."

"That's what the journal is for. As long as he can, he is obligated to cure EVOs. His personal problems aren't my concern." White Knight said, flicking a cold glance at Rex.

"Hey! I'm not some animal. I'm not _obligated_ to do anything." Rex said, leaning closer to the screen, anger written all over his face.

White's eyes turned to slits.

"I'm aware that you have just lost your memory, so allow me to enlighten you. We, as a race, are at war. And as a race at war, we are soldiers, all of us. You are the only cure the world has ever known, and possibly ever will know. So, yes, you _are _obligated to be ready and willing to help. I have given you certain privileges over the period of time you have worked here, but if you decide that you are above anything because of a personal issue, then those privileges can be easily revoked. No you are not an animal, but you are a Providence agent, and I expect you to act as one."

Rex didn't remember ever being this angry before.

"Hey, listen White-Whatever, I didn't even know what Providence _was _until a few hours ago. And now I have some guy who is as pale as Miracle Whip telling me about what I'm "obligated" to do-which sounds like save the world. Dude, I had a giant _sword _growing out of my arm, like five minutes ago. A _sword._ People don't normally grow weapons out of their body, okay? So, listen Mr. Pillsbury Dough Boy, I'll help you and your buddies, but l am not some dog for you to order around." Rex said, anger flashing in his eyes.

White Knight's frown somehow thickened and he glared at Six.

"Have him ready in a week." He ordered Six, the screen going blank.

"Well," Rex said, turning away from the screen, "That went well."

Six nodded at Rex's sarcasm, "However, I wouldn't advice ticking off the White Knight. You and him don't have the greatest relationship."

"Would have never guessed" Rex grumbled, going back to the center of the clearing.

"So, concentrate" Six instructed, and Rex set his face in a more serious expression.

"Try to make something, like 'Smack Hands'. Take your time." Six told Rex.

Rex rolled his eyes a little, but nodded, "Whatever you say, Six." Rex said, thinking back to his journal.

He remembered the buzzing in his arm when the sword had unfolded out of him and shook his arm. Nothing happened.

He looked up at Six for help, but the man was just watching him.

They spent one hour and fifteen minutes in the clearing with Rex trying to concentrate, however Six finally let Rex quit and the two headed up to the lab to see Holiday.

They entered the door and Rex plopped himself down on the table, more reflex than memory.

"Hello, Rex," Holiday said, a mix of sad and happy drawn on her face.

"Hey, Doctor Holiday," He said, smiling, trying to wipe off the look of sadness, to no avail.

Holiday looked at Six and asked, "Any better? Any triggered memories?"

Six shook his head. Rex tilted his head. Apparently it was common to be talked about like you weren't right there here.

"So…"Rex said, his eyes looking around the room, "Nice lab. Futuristic."

"Thank you. Right now, I want to work with to help you remember okay?"

Rex nodded, and sat up a little bit straighter.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a part of your life while you were here, and then you fill in the blanks."

Rex nodded, uncertain.

"Okay…the space station. I was on board a space station when ZAG-RS took control of it. What happened?" Holiday asked, emerald eyes examining him.

"Uh, you lived?" Rex asked. Holiday looked a little disappointed but moved on.

"You ran away when you found out Noah was working for the White Knight, what happened?"

"Noah? I read about him. He's working for the White Knight?"

"No, not anymore. You ran away from Providence when you found out, though. Do you remember what happened?"

Rex concentrated, trying to search his mind.

After a while Holiday leaned forward, "It's okay if you can't-"

"No, it's not. Give me a second." Rex said. Surely he could muster up one lousy memory. One memory.

Finally, Rex allowed them to move on.

"Okay, yours and Six's birthday. Anything?" she asked, clipboard in hand.

Rex narrowed his eyes. Come on. He could squeeze out a party, right. The memory was there-he could feel it just beyond his reach.

"…_it can cut through almost anything." Six told Rex, handing him a small blade._

"_Hmm, think it can cut through Holiday's cake?" Rex asked jokingly._

_Six pondered the question._

"_Anything's possible." __He said finally._

"Rex?" Holiday asked again. Rex's eyes focused and he smiled a little.

"You make really hard cake." He said.

Holiday's eyes grew wide.

"You remembered the cake?" she asked.

"Yeah…and this tiny sword." Rex said.

Six turned his head toward Rex.

"Anything else?" Holiday asked, excited.

Rex shook his head, still reliving the experience. A memory. His first memory! A smile lit his face.

"Oh," Holiday said, but she didn't sound disappointed. She was relieved they had gotten a memory. However, she was slightly offended that his first memory had been more or less centered on her poor cooking skills.

Rex was back in his room on his bed, a tiny blue bouncy ball in his hand.

He flung it hard on the floor.

_Thump._

It bounced off the floor, then the wall, and landed in Rex's hand. He began to repeat the process.

He had really only been in his room for a few minutes, only enough time to rummage through a cabinet and grab the ball and sit down. His head was swimming in thought.

_Thump._

They hadn't recovered anymore memories, though they had tried for what felt like ever. Rex sighed and threw the ball again. When he had first woken up early this morning (or late last night), he hadn't even been sure he wasn't dreaming, or in shock. A talking monkey was pretty unbelievable, and that coupled with the facts that not only was the world infected by microscopic robots, he was the only one who could cure them, all the while growing machines from his body, well…it was just crazy. But it had happened, right as he had been about to be fertilizer. He had grown a sword from his hand.

So, while these Providence guys were crazy and most likely one or two of them were certifiably insane, they were right.

_Thump._

Rex caught the ball, and remembered his brother. Poor guy…apparently this had happened before. He had lost his brother at least twice now. Rex's gut wrenched and a sinking feeling enveloped. His parents were dead.

_Thump._

He placed the ball down, lying down fully on his bed, and put both of his hands on his face like a blanket, until no light shined through. He didn't stay like that long though, and he reached over for the journal again.

"_Hey, Me. _

_This is actually some good advice. You feeling low? Sneak out-go see Noah. He's great to hang out with! Just, please don't bet anymore money with him in basketball. You will fail. I (We) never win, and we need that money for more important things, like pizza. So, anyway, go see him. Map of escape routes are on the back of this paper."_

Rex smiled deviously. Something felt so right about what he was about to do. He flipped the page over, studying it. He was a genius, or at least had been. And with that, he stashed the journal under his bed, instinctively grabbing some goggles off of his nightstand.

Rex was at the very top of Providence, looking at the sinking sun triumphantly. He smiled. No one had caught him, though the air ducts had been uncomfortable. And then there had been that whole, "riding the elevator…from the outside" bit. But here he was looking out over a vast strip of nowhere, about to sneak out. There was just one tiny problem. He had no idea on how make that jet pack thingy. In fact, the only time he had ever gotten his nanites to work was when he was in danger.

He paused. Oh, no. No, he wouldn't do that.

He felt himself walk closer to the edge of the building.

Oh no, the crazy was contagious. He took another step, only the base of his feet still connected to the building.

Crap. He took a step off, and was immediately greeted by the air smacking him in the face as he fell. He was approaching the ground-and fast.

Rex could swear this was one of the dumbest things he had ever done, and he couldn't even remember yesterday.

The ground was closer.

Oh, crap.


	4. Sneaking Out

EverydayWarlock: Ohh! Thank you for the support! I had a lot of fun writing the journal entries! And I liked the idea of Rex having no respect for White, because he wouldn't have any idea who White even was. So, thank you! I always love getting reviews from people as kind as you! I hope you enjoy the story! Your review meant a lot.

KaliAnn: Thank you! I respect White as a leader, but I don't think I'm the only one who enjoys ticking him off :)

Chapter 4:

Rex clamped his eyes shut tightly as the air slapped his face, pounding him. He was going to die. He was going to die and he would never even know who he was-or at least, had been.

What was really making Rex mad though, was the fact that he was supposedly had access to all these machines-namely a jet pack-but he couldn't remember how to activate them. All these thoughts were swirling around him, only seconds in the making.

"C'mon!" he yelled desperately into the air, his voice lost as he tumbled closer and closer to the ground.

Suddenly, he felt an unfamiliar buzz surge through him, and he felt heavier. He was heavier, but he realized the sensation on impending doom had subsided as the feeling of falling came to a welcomed end. Rex managed to muster the courage to open his eyes. He looked down to see his journey to the ground was over, and his legs were just dangling under him, and the orange jet pack had sprouted from his back. It's boosters hummed loudly in his ear, but he didn't mind it so much-it beat lying flat on the ground.

Lucky for Rex, flying was very much like riding a bike in the fact that you never forgot. He flew a tad wobbly and off-center, not moving as fast as he uasually could and with less than impecable flight patterns, but he was flying upwards. The ground was shrinking, the distance between he and the floor increasing steadily. Rex sighed heavily in relief. He looked behind him, and was was somwhat proud to see Providence dissapearing into a tiny speck as he sped away. Soon, it wasn't even on the horizon.

Okay, he had officaily snuck out of the place. So, all he had to do was get a hold of that Noah guy. Rex shoved his arm into his pocket and pulled out his rectangular phone. Still moving through the air, he sifted through the contacts, realizing he only knew five people on the list, and reached Noah's name. He clicked the call buttton, and listened to the slow ring.

"Hey, Rex!" he heard a teen's voice say from the other end of the line.

"Uh, hey...Noah?" He said cautiously-carefully.

Noah was lying down on his bed, relaxed, with his back propped comfortabley against the wall.

"Rex? You okay dude?" Noah asked, responding to Rex's tone.

"Yeah...no...listen, it's complicated. Tell me where you live so I can get there, and then I''ll explain this, okay?"

"Rex, you have been to my house a million times. You know where I live." Noah said, sitting up on his own now.

"Please...Noah. This is part of the 'complicated' thing." Rex said, his voice tight as he realized he may have to turn around...and face the guy in the green suit.

"Okay, okay. But you are explaining when you get here." Noah said, and then gave Rex the instructions.

(Rex)

Rex stared questioningly at the ground from the sky. He had lowered and was only a two feet off the ground, but he just couldn't force the jet pack away. Night had fallen by now, the street only lit dimmly by the yellow light of the street lamp.

Suddenly, rex saw movement from up the street. A teen was walking up to him. The teen had blonde hair and was wearing a green jacket over a brown shirt and jeans. The teen looked up at Rex expactantly, stopping just below him.

"Noah?" Rex asked the teen.

"Yeah, Rex? Dude, you need to just come down. I can barely hear you." Noah answered the EVO.

"I can't." Rex said plainly, as if stating the obvious. Noah looked at Rex questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"I can't remember." Rex said, and then saw Noah's look of bewilderment, and felt a rush of emotion, "I can't remember you, either! Or that doctor! Or..." Suddenly Rex felt the whir die, and his jet pack fell apart, sending Rex to the ground.

"Rex, you okay?" Noah asked, running up to his friend and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah..." Rex said, rubbing his head.

"Less graceful than usaul. By the way, what do you mean you can't remember?" Noah asked, concrened.

"Just what I said. I can't remember anything. I woke up early this morning, and I had no clue who the guy in green was, or that doctor. There was a talking monkey! I produce machines from my body! I have this journal, and basically I wrote it before the memory loss, and it talked about you and sneaking out. So, here I am."

Noah looked up at Rex. This explained everything-him answering the phone so cautiously, why Rex hadn't known where Noah lived or how to get there, or how to land. Noah felt a sickening in his chest.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Please, don't say sorry"

"Okay. Let's get you to my house so we can talk about this. Is Providence following you?" Noah asked, eyeing the sky quickly as if he were already expecting to see an air ship overhead.

"I don't think so."

(Providence)

"Rex?" Six asked, knocking on the door. No answer. He had probably fallen asleep. He had been worked pretty hard. But he did to need to eat.

"Rex?" he asked again, hitting the door harder. When he still didn't answer, Six opened the door, listening to it hiss as it slid open.

"Rex-" Six started and then realized that he didn't see Rex in the room.

Six raised his hand to his ear. He conntacted Holiday.

"I already know. Just started reviewing the feeds," Holiday said.

Even as an amnesiac, that kid could stir up problems.

A/N: Sorry-computer's been fuzzy on working-just got it repaired! Thanks for the reviews! It is really ntce to get!


	5. Memories and Meetings

Author's Note: Replies (For Real)

Pandagirl: Thank you! This is really fun to write, and I have some more insults for White, and I'm hoping to fit them in.

EverydayWarlock: Oh, I'm sorry you're sick! I hope you get better! And I promise all of your questions will get answered! Promise, you just have to wait! Thank you, and I'm enjoying your comments! Please get better!

NaaraHatake: Thanks!

Peacexfreedom: Don't feel bad about the last three chapter's on my other story! End of school is hard with the cleaning and stuff. :P But hey, thanks for reviewing this one! Love seeing familiar faces!

General Zargon: LOL, You know I wouldn't kill Rex. Not with your pan cake launcher and coleslaw-catapult. The risks out way cost. I wouldn't kill Rex anyway, though. He's to awesome.

baileeYDG: Thank you! It's nice to get such a pleasant review!

GrassFairy: You read Hijacked? Oh, thanks! That's nice of you to read both stories!

Chapter Five: Memories and Meetings

Six walked into Holiday's office, the glare from the lights bouncing off his shades.  
>He walked over to Holiday, who was at that the computer along with Caesar.<br>"Holiday," Six intoned in greeting, "How did he get out? We had all exits on guard." he asked.  
>"We just went over the footage of elevator 1A, that leads to the roof."<br>"He rode in an elevator?" Six asked, unimpressed.  
>"Not in-on. After he crawled through the air ducts." Holiday said, taking her eyes off the computer to eye Six.<br>Caesar smiled with ardor as Holiday told Six of Rex's latest escape. He did atone the fact that Rex had  
>escaped, but he did feel a sense of pride at his brother's ingenuity. Six caught Caesar's expression and shot him a look.<br>"Through the air ducts?" Six asked.  
>Holiday nodded, turning back to her computer.<br>"Where do you think he went?" Six asked, walking up behind her to peer at the screen.  
>"Tracking him...now." Holiday said, tapping a button, and the screen flushed with a map of the world. The world turned and zoomed in on a city, then a neighborhood, and finally a house. The house was encircled with red, and Rex's picture appeared next to it, his information unfolding under the picture.<br>"Found him." Holiday said, and a light smile touched her face, "He's with Noah. That may actually help trigger  
>some memories."<br>Six nodded, but he didn't relax his stance.  
>"White Knight wouldn't care about that. He sees a liability-a risk." Six said, glancing at the black screen.<br>Caesar nodded grimly, and Holiday let her gaze drift away from the two men.

As if called by the mere mention of his name, the White Knight filled the once empty screen hanging over the three.

"Where is Rex?" the White Knight asked, seeing the teen's absence and noting it.

"Noah Nixon's home." Six answered, Holiday and Caesar watching from the main computer.

"Why did you allow him access to leave? He hasn't retained any of his memories." White said with accusation.

Six didn't miss a beat, and said fluidly, "We were hoping seeing Noah would assist him with his memories, perhaps jog a few."

Holiday and Caesar nodded behind the man.

White examined them and then his eyes turned narrow.

"Next time, you will notify me. Retrieve him immediately." Knight ordered, and the screen flashed as it went blank.

Caesar glared at the screen, but turned his attention to the other two in the room. Holiday was nodding at Six, a smile touching her lips faintly at Six's quick thinking.

Six turned to face the both them.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes." Six said to the two scientists. Both nodded in agreement.

(Rex and Noah)

Rex and Noah were sitting in Noah's room, Noah on his desk chair, and Rex on Noah's bed. Noah was looking at Rex with a tinge of sadness. When he and Rex had first talked, the majority of the hurt of amnesia had subsided, he had even joked about it-but now the wounds were fresh and Rex was far from joking.

"So," said Rex, breaking the silence that had gripped the room since the two had walked in, "We hung out a lot?"

Noah nodded, "Yeah, I was at your party."

Rex nodded, "That's my only memory-the party. But, only the guy in the green suit…Six was there, and we were talking about Holiday's cake."

Noah nodded, disappointed, but then brightened, "So, that means you're getting your memory back, right?"

Rex shrugged, scratching his neck. Was he? Would he remember who he was eventually? Or was this going to be it? Hours of ripping through his mind for old memories, only gaining fragments of a whole picture. He looked over to Noah, who was leaning forward on his chair. He looked hopeful and excited.

"I hope so…" Rex started, when a loud crash shook the room. Rex's eyes darted to the window, and the night sky illuminated in a bright explosion before darkness once again returned to the landscape. Another small explosion lit the world momentarily, and both teens realized that the sound of screaming people was hanging in the air, mixed with sounds of animal like wails. Without thinking, Rex and Noah dashed to the front door, slinging it open.

The quiet suburban scene had been replaced with one of chaos. Rex let his jaw drop as he saw a horde of creatures walking down the street. They were hideous and looked wrong-misplaced-in this suburban setting. They were deformed and only one of them looked remotely human. They walked in a lump, loosely lead by a mechanical brute that was like a robotic dog that was balancing on his two back feet. He was lumping over, his giant claws extended barbarically. He was flanked by a young teenage girl with two misshapen arms that hung awkwardly down above another set of arms, which were normal looking. Her short hair covered her face, her head lowered as she walked. Beside her a behemoth lizard was walking. That creature in particular looked plainly like a mistake. He had many legs supporting his round, green, body, and a neck that twisted around until his head was turned sideways and drool escaped his mouth. The wrong looking thing had one small hand and another hand that was more of a stump of crystal than an appendage. Rex looked disgustedly at the small band of beings that were parading down the street, and he felt Noah's hand wrap firmly around his arm.

"Get inside!" he whispered harshly, tugging on Rex. But it was too late to hide. Rex watched as the leader turned his narrow face to look at the two teens on the doorstep, and he let loose a snarl. Before either of the two could react, and animal had Rex's shirt clenched tightly in his fist, and Noah had been tossed violently two the ground and the world was spinning before him as he fell unconscious. The beast lifted up Rex, and the Hispanic teen began swinging his legs, trying to free himself as he kicked.

"You won't stop us this time." The mechanical EVO hissed, tightening his grip on the young Salazar.

(Six)

Six had gone alone in his air ship because retrieving Rex from Noah was not supposed to be a big mission, if it could even be called a mission. It was truly more of an objective. Six was sitting in the pilot's seat of his black, aerodynamic air ship. It had been a quiet ride, and his ETA was ticking down steadily, only a mere four minutes and twenty-nine seconds until he touched down. Six had just started to check the time again when his screen flashed from a clock to map, a red light bathing him. Six's brow furrowed and he looked down at the map, which was zooming in on his desired destination.

"EVO ATTACK IN PROGRESS" the screen flashed in red letters as it circled Noah's town.

Six shook his head. White Knight did have point. With Rex not knowing how to activate his abilities, he was rather dangerous.

"Six?" Holiday buzzed in his ear right at that moment.

"I know. It's Rex, isn't it." Six said, eyeing the clock-three minutes exact.

"No. That massive surge of nanite activity didn't come from Rex. In fact, Rex's nanites flat lined about twenty minutes ago, and they aren't back on-line. This is coming from something else, and with the power of the surge, I'm guessing that the EVO attack is organized." Holiday said, feeding Six the information.

"Van Kleiss." Six said, his teeth grinding as he spoke.

"That's what I'm guessing." Holiday said, and he heard a distant clicking as Holiday typed on the computer.

Six nodded, "Noted." He said and he ended the transmission. He gripped his wheel tighter. The importance of this mission had increased. He wasn't going to wait for the inevitable back-up to arrive. He needed down there and fast. Van Kleiss couldn't be allowed to get to Rex, especially when he was an amnesiac and vulnerable.

Six glanced at the clock. Forty-five seconds. He unbuckled the belt that was wrapped tightly around his waist. He had to find Rex as soon as this thing landed. Thirty-two seconds. He set the plane to auto pilot, and he got up to walk to the dispatch area, right in front of the door. Ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, seven seconds, six seconds, five seconds, four seconds-Six got ready, a last minute check for his katanas, which where there. Three seconds, two seconds, Six thought silently, one second.

That's when the ship burst into an impressive show of flame, metal curling and ripping apart as the tongues of fire licked the sky.

(Rex)

Rex squirmed in the beast's grip, flailing is body with all his might.

"Let me go! How could _I _stop _you_, anyway? I'm sixteen!" He said, in between exertions.

He wiggled again, frustrated, when he looked over the blue shoulder of his captor. He saw a relatively normal, at least human, figure approaching them. The figure was a man and he had black hair with white streaks that outlined his face. He wore a rag masquerading as a cape and he had a large golden plate on his chest that peered out from his top. Rex felt his eyes widen as he reached the man's arm, which was laden in a glove covered in the precious metal as well. But he wasn't nearly as drawn to the metal as the shapes of the fingers. They looked needle sharp-very painful. Rex felt a tingle in the back of his neck, and he eyed the approaching man warily.

"Biowulf, I see you have found Rex." The man said with eloquence.

"Yes, Master. Where have you been?"

"Taking care of a few errands. Providence shouldn't be a problem," he said eyeing Rex tauntingly.

Rex looked at the man with some confusion.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, trying to muster up something of an interrogative tone, which was hard when you were being dangled.

Van Kleiss looked at the teen carefully.

"I'm rather offended, Rex. Surely after all the meetings we have had, you remember me." He said.

"It's not you. It's everyone." the teen said, puffing out the answer. Van Kleiss eyed the boy suspiciously and turned to Biowulf.

"Put him down, he can hardly speak, and I think we are going to find what he has to say quite…interesting."

Rex's feet hit the ground, and he welcomed the feeling of supporting himself.

"So, you never told me," Rex said, "How do you know my name?"

Van Kleiss smiled slyly, as he realized that Rex's memory must be as blank as a canvas.

"We are old friends, you and I." he said, placing his human hand on Rex's shoulder.

A/N: Should I put comment replies on the top or bottom? Just prefrences. :) Thank you! By the way, I wanted to just say thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)

~Inscriber


	6. Thanks for the Memories

Author's Note: Replies

grey larein: It's okay! Thanks! And, yay! You tried to favorite this? I am so flattered! Thanks!

EverydayWarlock: I so wish I could reply to your speculations, but no matter what I said I would give something away! Oh, man! And, yeah, I was probably a tad obvious with the "old friends" card. Oh, well. J And I'm glad your computer is working!

Miko Vampire: As I have told you, Rex and Van Kleiss will not have a sexual relationship.

NaaraHatake: Thank you! Yeah, I admit that the "old friends" is a little bit obvious. J

Pandairl4561: I know! It doesn't work with TV either! Don't you hate how they ignore people? LOL

General Zargon: I'm going to go hide now…bye. P.S-You will never find me. I am ninja. J

KaliAnn: Thanks! I think Six can bend the rules every once in a while. It fits. And, yeah, Van Kleiss will use this to his advantage. It's his thing. J LOL

So, on with the chappie! Thanks for all the support, you guys!

Chapter 6: Thanks for the Memories

Rex's shoulder tingled from the touch of the tall, pale, EVO. Questioningly he looked back up at the man.

"If we were friends, how come," Rex said, jerking his thumb at Biowulf, "he knocked out Noah and had me in a death grip? And, I don't know your name." he said, his question giving Van Kleiss pause. However, this lasted but seconds and was nearly imperceptible.

In this pause that lasted mere moments, Van Kleiss had decided to tread carefully, because anything he said or did might trigger a memory or arouse suspicion in the young Hispanic. The best way to do this would be to give half-truths blended in with partial lies.

"My name is Van Kleiss, in answer to the last question. The reason Biowulf here attacked you and your friend is simple, but requires background, which I intend to give. Ever since you joined Providence, you and I have not seen eye to eye on a lot of things. I am a revolutionary, a forward thinking individual who sees EVOs not as monstrosities, not as living weapons, but as the evolved beings of the future. This is something that Providence does not share my view on. Providence views these creatures as a plague, a great sickness to be cured-and you Rex are, in their sense, a cure. The last time Providence found you, it was after you had lost your memory, and had just powered-down from your full EVO form. They filled your head with their ideas of a cure, Rex. They told you could save the world. It is a fault on their part, to tell a child such lies. Your "cure" is only holding the world back, Rex. But, on with the main question. The reason Biowulf attacked you was so you would not attack us, as Providence has had you do in the past."

Rex had his eyes wide. Had Providence been lying to him? Had they been using him this whole time? He thought back to the White Knight-that man had only thought of him as a weapon, cure, not a teenage amnesiac. Rex felt anger boil in him. What if what this Van Kleiss was saying was true? And if Noah had been hired by the White Knight, he must feel the same. Only three people had even seemed to care about him in that building-and one of them wasn't even human. If this man was saying the truth, and the facts were fitting, then not only was Providence wrong, they had lied to him yet again, using his memory loss to their own advantage. Rex felt sick.

Van Kleiss saw his words were gripping the boy, and he wanted to smile slyly, but he suppressed the urge.

"You know what I say is true, Rex. There, you are a pawn, being used to limit the world. You are a weapon, a cure-not a human being." Van Kleiss continued, a plan unraveling like a beautiful flower in his mind.

Rex felt a pit in his stomach as what Van Kleiss was saying took on full meaning.

"I'm not going back there." Rex murmured, and Van Kleiss couldn't contain his smile, but he forced it out as a warm and caring one.

"You don't have to, my boy. You were always welcome with the Pack," Van Kleiss said, and he gestured behind him. The young girl with abnormally large arms was seemingly ripping through time itself, and a red portal tore open in front of Rex, glowing red as a ruby.

"What is that?" Rex asked, putting his hand into the portal, but quickly pulling it back out, anger and resolve giving way to awe.

"Proof that EVOs are not a sickness. Breach here can open portals to any place she likes."

"Where is this leading to?" Rex asked, standing in front of the portal.

Van Kleiss stepped up to Rex, the Pack standing behind him, and he said, his voice full of warmth, "Home." Then he laid his human hand on Rex's shoulder and gave a gentle nudge, and Rex took a step into the portal, allowing it to envelope him before he disappeared.

Rex had taken to two steps and the view around him changed dramatically. The cityscape had warped oddly before finalizing into trees, and the horizon had melted from roads and buildings to hills and a castle.

"Where are we?" Rex asked, the Pack close behind him.

"Abysus," Van Kleiss answered.

(Holiday)

"Six?" she asked, loathing the static that answered her with an intensity not known to the world before. The dead-air crackle seemed to laughing at her distress, cackling loudly in her ear.

"He's gone, and no one could have survived that." The static taunted her, ringing with dead.

Her heart wrenched as the ships video feed played again on loop. Six getting up from his chair, adjusting his tie carefully before double checking his ETA count down, Six standing by the door, counting down under his breath, "three…two…-" and then the plane bursting into flames, fire engulfing the image.

Holiday took the communicator out of her ear, slamming it firmly on the table. How had things got so bad so fast? Caesar was heartbroken, Rex was an amnesiac, White was his usual self and Six was…Holiday stopped herself. There was no proof of Six being gone. That was impossibility. Holiday knew Six, and it would take far more than a jet exploding to take him off this Earth. It would take more than a fleet of exploding jets.

Holiday stopped her emotions dead. Thinking with your heart was wasting time, and time was of short supply for both Rex and Six. She stopped the current re-looping of the tape, and started it over, and set it too frame by frame. She moved it to right as the plane exploded. In this setting, the fire began frame by frame, and it had been more of an explosion from just outside the door. Six's eye brow rose at the flames slowly, and he began to move. That's when the camera had been consumed by the raging flames. He has been moving, aware of the fire. But the tape ended there. Holiday slammed her fist on the table in frustration. What had happened next?

(Rex)

Van Kleiss and Rex were in Van Kleiss's castle. Van Kleiss had invented a story for Rex that was less than truthful, but thankfully had not triggered any memories.

In this tale, Providence had found Rex as a young amnesiac and used his memory loss to their own personal gain, manipulating Rex into a weapon and a cure. Rex had been lied to and forced to cure EVOs, creatures that were evolved beings, forcing Rex to eliminate his own kind. Rex had been used and mistreated, forced to sneak out to obtain glimpses of a normal life. Providence had also lied to Rex about Van Kleiss, who was not evil or sadistic. Perhaps a bit off, and maybe a tad crazy, lacking a few social skills, but he was not evil. He was a revolutionary. And he had never given up on Rex. Even when he had been working for Providence, Van Kleiss had offered Rex chances to join Abysus, time and time again. And now that Rex wasn't being persuaded by Providence, Rex had decided to listen to what Van Kleiss was saying. And it made a lot of sense. Van Kleiss hadn't told Rex the whole truth, he had set up lies twisted in with delicacy and great care, and this story was the result. That was the story, but he had a plan to go with it. And Rex would never even know he had been deceived. After all, Van Kleiss was Rex's old friend who had never given up on him, and always seen him as more than a tool.

Rex was eyeing the stone walls. His stomach was still churning uncomfortably, but he was attributing it to the revelation of Providences true colors. He still felt sick over it, and his head hurt.

His whole life was a blank before yesterday. And the people he had woken up to had been strangers who had pretended to care. Some hadn't even bothered to pretend. His journal entries seemed so foolish now. None of those people had even cared. Rex didn't have any memories, and he was alone. This sy-fy life he had woken into was real, and everyone in it was crazy and two-faced. Rex turned his back and leaned heavily against the walls. He had questioned Van Kleiss's story at first. But each question he had had was answered, something Providence hadn't done.

"What about my journal?"

"You had been lied to, Rex. You wouldn't have anything to write down besides what you had at face value."

"What about my brother?"

"If he had cared much about you, why did he search for the Omega One first?"

Each question killed off, proved false in his belief. Rex slumped down heavily until he had slid into a sting position, his head still propped up against the wall. Rex shook his head sadly. Being an amnesiac, it was hard to decipher the truth. Rex pressed his dark hair against the wall, tilting his head up at the high ceiling. He could see the sun rising through cracks above him. He closed his eyes, exhausted. Hopefully, he had done the right thing.


	7. Plans

Author's Note: Replies:

A Darker Heaven than Hell: Wow! You commented on every chapter! Cool! Thank you! I will put some more action in the next chapter, promise!

KaliAnn: Two reviews! Thanks! Anyway, I totaly agree. I like when people show a little insight into Van Kleiss. I like when you view both sides of somthing, especially when the same thing is viewed so vastly different-I find that facinating. So, anyway, thank you! :)

Grey Larein: Oh, wow! Thank you! That is such an amazing compliment to a writer, especailly to me, as this is only my second story! So, just thank you! :D

EverydayWarlock: LOL :) Loved the beggining of your comment, I was laughing out loud! :) And, I love Caesar, and his persona, so I REALLY hope he isn't really evil. But I do question going after a nanite before your own brother. So, thanks for your comment!

KaliAnn: LOL, at first when I read your second review I was thinking you had accidentaly posted twice! LOL And yeah, I think Van Kleiss would view himself differently than Providence does, and do his was a chance to put myself in his mind-set.

Pandagirl: They never listen. Poor Rex, and his inability to follow instructions.

Miki: Thank you! I will!

General Zargon: Dude, not cool. Using ninja detectors are cheating. :( Besides, I like raisins. :P LOL, JK! I will be on look out for flying coleslaw, especially chapter 8. XD

NaaraHatake: Thank you! :) I agree! But things are never that simple.

Chapter 7: Plans

Rex was all alone in the white building known as Providence. It was empty and silent. He was walking cautiously through the hall, not sure what to expect. He was expecting something, though, not the nothing that was around him. Only his footsteps where filling the empty air.

"Hello?" Rex aksed, listening for even the smallest sound. But there was nothing. As he continued to walk, blurry images began to paint the blank walls, images that felt familiar, but foriegn at the same time. Images of the doctor that worked here, smiling, working, running in her field suit-blurry pictures of the green clad man as he pulled out his duel swords, the monkey smiling slyly as he unfurled plastic wrap and stretched it over the tiolet, and even pictures of himself as he did everyday things. But these images weren't his, none of them ringing a bell, none of them feeling real. The images were painting themselves on the walls as he walked, sound filling the air as he went. He kept walking though, still looking for someone. What was his brother's name?

"Caesar! Uh, Six! Doctor Holiday! Someone?" he said into the air, his vioce not daring to shatter the calm silence with a yell. No one came though, no one answered. The images on the wall were starting to become clearer, and Rex became excited. He leaned against one wall, wanting to see the image. His hand had just touched the wall, when the floor broke out from under him. Air whooshed up at him, and suddenly he was outside Providence, falling again. He was begging himself again, pleading for his nanies to turn on. The outside air was pelting him as he got closer and closer to the ground. This time, however, his jet pack thingy didn't fold out to his rescue. This time he hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Everything ached and pain siezed him. He couldn't move, and it hurt so bad that he wanted to wail. But he didn't, because at the bottom of the trench, everyone was staring at him. Everyone. The doctor was staring at him with her peircing green eyes, but they were cold and angry. His brother was beside her, but he had his back turned to him, not caring that Rex was smashed on the ground with pain. The man in the green suit was gone, though. He wasn't even standing there to view the fallen boy. Rex turned his head, looking away from the doctor's gaze and his brother's back. On the other side, Van Kleiss was there, the Pack standing off into the background. The green clad man was there as well, but he was surrounded by fire, his swords drawn in a fighting stance. Rex wanted to call out to the man, but he couldn't move his mouth. The fire around the man grew, and swallowed the green man, leaving only a tall blaze that continued to burn. Rex writhed on the ground. Van Kleiss began walking towards him, his hand out, an offer o help the boy up. Rex reached up, letting the man take hold of him. The man grabbed him and hoisted him up. Standing hurt, but a lot less then the ground. He turned to thank Van Kleiss, but when he did, the man's golden hand struck his chest. It was cold, it burned, it was hard and unwelcome. It felt like bolts of electricity where striking him inside his chest. He tried to pull away from him, but the arm just extended, following him. A sadistic smile spread over Kleiss's face. And he started to laugh. The golden hand was gripping him harder, and Rexfelt it enter his heart. He started to scream, asking anyine to help him. But Holiday and Caesar weren't going to, and they were watching with amused grins. Darkness was wrapping arounf Rex's vision, and he he closed his eyes, allowing cold needles to give the final squeeze.

Rex sat up, launching into the position. His breathing was shallow and rapid, and he started to gulp in shrill gasps. The sun was breaking thruogh the cracks in the ceiling, and Rex slowed his breath, wiping away the cold heat of his sweat. His dream was racking him, replaying endlessly in his mind. He sat there for a few moments, the dream just looping through his head, again, and again, and again. Falling, the harsh looks, the green man being consumed by the hungry, demanding, flames, Van Kleiss's cold, golden, needele fingers ripping into his skin, getting closer and closer to his heart, and then...

"Ahh!" Rex screamed as a sudden pressure jolted him from his thoughts.

Van Kleiss was eyeing Rex with a look of curiosity. His human hand fell away from Rex, and Rex took a deep breath forcing himself to calm his breath, and he wiped away a few stray beads of sweat that had escaped earlier.

"Are you alright, Rex?" the man asked, his distinct voice bringing Rex back to his dream, but he nodded his head, answering the question while at the same time trying to shake the images away.

"Yeah, uh, yeah. Just some bad dream," Rex said, not wanting to discuss it.

"I see. Are you ready for today?" Van kleiss asked.

Rex looked at the elder EVO with a question in his eyes.

"I don't know. What are we supposed to do?" Rex asked, his head somewhat tilted as he asked.

"The main objective is to get you up to your maximum potential as an EVO as soon as possible." Van Kleiss answered, already turning away and gesturing for Rex to follow him.

"How do we do that?" Rex said, close behind the fast moving man, passing through a maze of hall ways.

"First we will train you to use your nanites, and if that doesn't work, I have another idea. Both will help you to help the EVOs, and help the world see just how amazing ou gifts are."

Rex nodded, liking the idea of being able to once again control his nanites.

(Providence)

Holiday was sitting on her desk, her eyes shiffting left to right as she read the moving computer screen. She was trying to track down Rex's location. Abysus was out, since it was nothing but crater now, nothing but a desolent hole in the ground. After the battle just a few days ago, the one that had sent Rex to the hospitol in the first place, the only thing left of the place was a deep crater in the earth with nothing but dust in the ground. She brought up the view on satilite, just to be sure. As she had thought, the ground was still deep and bare. She backed out of it and sent the computer to run another scan for Rex.

Caesar was sitting next to her, his hand scratching his head again as he too watched the scrolling screen. How was this possible? How could a person just vanish? Caesar thought of Six and that made him wonder too. When they had gone to pick up the burning ship, Six's carcass hadn't been inside. Which meant he was out there, somewhere. Hurt, wounded, and probably close to dead. They just couldn't find him, only the trace of his tiny burnt communicator just outside the ship. The two scientists had never been more frustrated in thier lives. They were used to hard puzzles, problems that would stump even the greatest minds, but this seemed impossible. Caesar snapped his fingers. Impossible. Okay, he could do that. It would just take a while. He turned to give Holiday a reasuuring smile, and she returned it with a thin-lipped, sad, tiny, smile. Impossible? Yeah, they could do that. She put her fingers to her keys again. Impossible was just out of reach for her right now. Just like Six. Just like Rex. Everything was just so out of reach. Caesar could see the thoughts play across her face and he looked away. He felt the same, and he didn't need to see it on anyone else. He didn't need to be reminded that he had lost his brother again, and this time in more ways than one. He didn't need to see her saddness, her discomfort. No, they had enough of that. He went back to work, and listened for Holiday's clicking to continue again. It did eventually, but even her silence spoke volumes.

(Abysus)

Rex growled in frustration. He just couldn't remember how to activate his passive nanites. He could only seem to do it when immenent danger was looming over him, and he wasn't about to jump off any more roofs, not after the dream. Van Kleiss was looking frustrated as well, but Rex didn't blame him. rex had kept saying "In a minute, I can do it," for the past few hours. He would be agitated too. Rex gave another grunt of effort, but to little avail. Finnally, he just gave up, and looked up at the tall man.

"I can't do it," he said, hating the weakness in his voice and the dissapointment that showed thorugh. He sounded like a little kid. Van Kleiss managed a warm look, and just nodded.

"I think I have an idea." he said, and he walked over to Rex. Rex forced himself not to flinch as the man approached, the image from his dream flashing in his head.


	8. Two Faced

Author's Note: Replies

A Darker Heaven than Hell: That's very cool of you! I hop you like this chapter as well, as in this one, I begin to delve into the action! :)

NaaraHatake: I wish it could be, you know? But then this story would be insanley short. It would look like this: Rex lived happily ever after! The end! :D Lollipops and sunshine! LOL, anyway, thank you! :)

Crystal Peak: Hey! It's good to see all the familiar faces! I really enjoyed your comments from Hijacked, and I'm excited to see you reviewing this story! I actually hope they do the memory thing on the show, even if they don't use this sotry line, you know? I just thought that this story line is really under-used, you know? And I agree. Providence and the Pack both do what they feel is right, even though they have very different views on what the right thing is. In a way, Van Kleiss and the White Knight are very similar. Both are the leader of thier organazation, both are attracted to power, both will do whatever it takes to end up on top, and both of them must admit (reluctantly) that they need Rex. So, anyway, thank you! :)

KaliAnn: No, Van Kleiss won't turn Rex to stone. It's so much worse than that. And yes, Rex had a very scary dream, an with no context, absolutely terrifying. Thank you for your review!

Pandagirl: Oh, wow! A hall of fame? Man, that is some serious compliment! I am so happy! Wow, a hall of fame! Thanks! :)

EverydayWarlock: LOL, first of all! Karate chopping Van Kleiss? That would make my day! And, your right. In the nightmare, Six burning is a huge refrence for the ship. :) Yeah, but it's WAY deep down. And on your question, "Will we ever find out what happened to Rex and why Abysus is a crater, and how they can be in Abysus if Abysus is a crater?" Yes, yes you will. :) It's just over a span of time. Thank you for your comment, and even though I can't answer most of your speculations, I enjoy them whole-heartidly. :)

Chapter 8: Two-Faced

Rex knew a certain number of things, despite his lack of memory. He knew about Providence, he knew that he had the ability to create machines from his body (though lacked the crucial component of knowledge on just how to operate them), and he knew he was with a man called Van Kleiss, in a place called Abysus. He also knew that currently he was in a dark and damp throne room with a man who was coming towards him. Images of his dream flashed in his mind, and he could see dream Van Kleiss and the real one reaching out for him simutainiously. Rex cringed, and compulsively shrunk away from the elder EVO. The flash of dream was gone now, as the real Van Kleiss ripped himself out of the dream-one. It was just them alone, and Van Kleiss's human hand clamped on to Rex's shoulder, tight. Rex glanced up at the pale EVO who had just latched onto his shoulder. Only seconds had passed and the man continued to smile warmly, a sort of vigor added to his grin.

"What are you doing? What idea?" Rex asked, held in place by his old friend's hand, which was surprisingly strong despite the man's rather frail frame. Still smiliing, Van Kleiss lifted his golden laden hand, and rose it just infront of Rex's chest, a chest that was moving a slight more rapidly than before, but far from panic. It was more like unease, like looking over the side of a large cliff and noting just how far you were from the ground.

"I have the ability to wake nanites up in people, Rex. With this hand, I can will people into EVOs." the man said, leaning in slightly closer, his dark hair falling forward, somehow adding to the crazy that had seemed to creep into his voice.

"I'm already an EVO," Rex said, confusion sweeping over him, along with pictures from his dream. Specifcally, needles embedding themselves into his skin.

"Yes, but you can't use it, Rex. Imagine being able to use your abilities." He said, and Rex eyed the hand as it inched closer to his chest.

"Uh, listen," Rex said carefully, "I appreciate the offer, but, I want to do this like I used to-without help."

Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes. His grip tightened and Rex winced.

"Rex, you have forgotten what it is like to use your powers without any obsticles blocking you. Allow me to remind you. I can jump start your nanites-and all it would take is a touch."

Rex stopped worrying about the increasing discomfort in his shoulder.

"Just a touch? But what happens if I don't like the EVO me?" he asked.

"Then I can take it away." Van Kleiss answered, seeing the boy come around. He was lying, of course. You couldn't reverse such a process. But somthing told Van Kleiss that Rex's full EVO form would hardly care about such a thing. If it even cared about anything at all. Making Rex into that monster would solve all of his problems-the cure, Rex stopping him at every turn, and Providence standing a chance in the fight against EVOs. And all he had to do was reach out to touch the amnesiac that was standing directly in front of him. It was almost too easy.

"Rex though it over. If it only took a touch and it could be reversed, what could it hurt? He swallowed hard. This was going to be progress. This was farther than he ever would have gotten a Providence, with all those uncaring agents. Never mind those half-memories that lead only to more questions-he was going to get real results. Rex felt an sense of resolve as he nodded.

"Do it." Rex said firmly.

Van Kleiss smiled another kind grin and put his golden gloved hand on Rex's chest.

(Providence)

Holiday gasped, her head jerking away from the screen. The change was monumental, not only what was on the screen, but in the room that had been silent before. Only the sounds of clicking keys had been held in the room, that is, until Holiday had audibly disturbed the quiet.

Caesar looked up from his computer, a machine that looked out of place amoung the sleek white computers of Providence due to it's clunky, boxy shape and it's gray color. He ran his eyes over to Holiday, who was back to working.

"What is it, Miss Holiday?" Caesar asked as he got up and walked over to lean over her table.

"Nothing good. Rex's biometrics just shot though the roof. He has never had a spike like this-nanite activity has nearly tripled, and it doesn't look like it's going down." she said, pulling up Rex's charts. Caesar's eyes grew wide, but then a question played into them.

"Wait, there's a match right there." he said, pointing at the screen.

Holiday nodded, but it was small.

"Yes, there is that one match. But no one will like the results." she said, and brought it up full screen. On the computer, a giant metal monster was glaring hatefully at a camera, it's foot coming down in mid-shot. Data, like statistics and information were scrolled off to the left of the image. But all these were unimportant when compared at the title-because the title said it all: REX'S FULL EVO FORM.

Caesar sat down in a chair that had been discarded behind him, slumping deeply into it.

"You are right Holiday. No one will like the results." he said, ignoring the constricting of his own throat.

"Especially White." she said softly, and Caesar felt a strange mix of anger and dread fall heavy as a stone into his heart. No, especially not the White Knight.

(Abysus)

Rex sucked air desperately into his lungs as he tried to yell and breathe at the same time. Oh, how it hurt. Metal was growing all around him, pressing itself into his skin, morphing to fit his body shape. Blurry things that may have been memories raked his mind, but oh, it hurt far too badly to give them any notice. Racking his body like a rag-doll, the pain envoloped him, it was devouring him. Rex felt the metal tracing his frame from his toes to his head. He felt pressure dissapear from his chest as the hand of gold left him. Even though the touch was unwelcome now, he now felt completely alone as his own body turned against him. Thoughts were becoming disjointed, and harder and harder to come by. Rex yelled with all his might, but the little machines inside him couldn't care less now. Now they were on a rampage, changing his body into a form that Rex had heard of from Van Kleiss. He looked down at his chest, which now sported a golden hand print which had established the patch of skin as it's home. It was the last image Rex saw with his human eyes.

Van Kleiss stood back from the teen as he fell to his knees. The boy was clutching his head with his hands, his fingers digging themselves into his scalp. As if that would stop it. Metal began to sprout up along Rex's arms and feet, his back and head, flecks of machinery developing in his hair and in his face. He was yelling, an unholy animal-like wail, a plea. But even if he wanted to, and he didn't, Van Kleiss couldn't stop the transformation. Only one person in the world could possibly hop to cure the reciever's of Van treatment, and that person was on the floor in front of him. Van Kleiss had only to wait. Patience was a virtue, and one Van Kleiss had learned well. And it just so happned to be the time that that virtue paid off, and paid off in full.


	9. Do You Know Your Enemy?

Author's Note: Replies

To All: I just wanted to apologize for how long it take me to update. I had a bunch of different starts for this chapter, and I swear half of you would have laughed to see me start typeing something, read, goran, and hold the back space button down as I thought of something else. It was so pathetic it could have been comical, had I not been so late in posting. And on the spelling errors, my computer got a bug, and to delete all traces of it, we had to get rid of all my microsoft word items. But, I still can update! So, anyway, thank you all for your support!

Crystal Peak: They really do make it very obvious how simialar the two are, don't they? Anyway, Van Kleiss turned Rex EVO because doing so would eliminate the cure, destroy Providence's main weapon, and keep Rex from ruining his plans (as he always does). Van Kleiss sees this as a win-win. However, it will be fun to see of it is or not. But seriously, you're right. Caesar and Holiday need to pick up the pace.

Pandagirl: I did it! I made it to the HOFIMM! Thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed my story that much! Thank you for the amazing compliment! :)

KaliAnn: I know! It will be interesting to see if Van Kleiss is in as much control as he believes himself to be.

NaaraHatake: I agree fully! Thank you for your review! :)

EverydayWarlock: If you crotch kick Van Kleiss, I proomise to give you a virtual cookie. A big one, any flavor you like! LOL. Poor Caesar, though. I feel bad for him. :( On your quesion with Rex, you'll have to wait for chapter 10. :) But thank you for asking questions (though I can't answer a vast majority), it's nice to see! I enjoy the specualtion! I would laugh if van Kleiss's plan fell-through too, lol! Right after a solid kick to the groin. :)

General Zargon: I will have you know that I love broccoli. So your attack has made me strong enough to write this! The pancake nuke, however, sounds dangerous. But with my lack of common sense (something that isn't that common), I say "bring it". :) MUHHHAHAHAHAH! XD

Feather's of the Raven: Oh! I am so flattered! That was one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten, right in my top 5! Oh, thank you! That was really sweet! And for you reading Hijacked as well and enjoying it, well I just wanted to say thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And thanks a bunch! :)

Chapter 9: Do You Know Your Enemy?

(Six)

Six loathed admitting weakness. It was something that just wasn't done. He had certain rules for himself, certain standards. All of which he all but threw out the window when he gasped waking up, his head screaming with pain. His right-mind told him to lay still and take in his surroundings, but instinct and the gripping pain of third-degree burns forced him to launch himslef into a sitting position. Though at first his foggy mind had groggily ignored Six's rules and training, he quickly put himself back in control. Without emotion, Six began to take in his wounds. Besides the most prominent, and most painful, injury of burns in the third degree, his joints were stiff (a sign he had not moved in at least twenty-four hours), and his left hand was useless. Scowling, Six put all of his wieght on his on his right hand as he propped himself up and looked over his suit-what was left of his suit. His white top was burned, burn marks scorching brown and black across his once-spottless shirt, while also revealing splotches of skin (skin that was a bright red and darker red patches were swelling). His jacket was even worse, and he discarded it, seeing as how only thin stitches kept the sleeves connected to the main body of it. His pants were stained with dirt and marred with awful stripes of brownish-black scorched up and down the legs, and holes were scattered from the knee down, revealing his toned calfs. He looked like he had survived an apocolypse. After taking inventory of his wounds and inspecting his clothes, Six looked at where he was at. It was an alley, trash cans turned over on thier sides and long forgotten, a cat making purring noises as it pulled out a greasy bag of leftovers. Rodents were busy squeaking at Six's feet, angirly letting the giant know he was supposed to be dead, and the next meal. Sun was baking the hot pavement under Six, peering over between the buildings the created the alley. Ignoring the assortment of rats and mice that were still fussing at him, he let his memory fill in the blanks.

He had noticed the fire start just outside the jet when the heat had soaked through, and had ducked before the door flew open and the fire spilled in.

He had still been hit hard by the flames, feeling them lick at his body as he jumped through them to get out of the doomed ship.

Six had landed in the middle of a sea of flame as soon as his feet hit the molten ground, and the flames took to him, placing the burns on him which were now throbbing and stinging. Six remembered that black was fighting at the edge of his vision and he had only been thinking of getting out of the fire. He had stumbled away, hidden in the smoke and the dead of night. He dimmly remembered passing out in the alley now, his thoughts thick, heavy, and slow moving. No one would have spotted him here, either, without a tracker or communictor. The alley was blocks away, too far away for any man to run to while his body battled with the pain and conteneded with his mind to remain aware. However, Six had done it. He had and he had lived, if only barely. He walked out of the alley and shielded himself from the instant light of day with his hand, though his shades were the one thing of his attire that was not scathed. In chronological order, he needed to talk with Providence, find out Rex's position, and to get to a his location was only a few blocks down from the nearest medical facility, and there he could get to a phone. It wasn't what he wanted, but that was the way it was. And with those thoughts, Six walked down the street, earning a few surprised stares and turning more than a few heads as he did so.

(Abysus)

Rex had stopped seeing with his human eyes. He had stopped feeling with his human heart. His feelings were that of simplicity, and only the most primal, the most instinctual were understandable. Rex had felt himself snuffed out like a candle flame, unwanted. No one wanted a broken boy with amnesia, he had thought as reason blurred into a slurry mush, they only wanted him as a cure or a weapon. Pictures had flashed through his mind, right as his flame went out, pictures of people and places, of family and friends. But these gave way to anger and hatred as his rampaging nanites buzzed with energy and his flame turned to smoke-Rex was fully an EVO now.

Van Kleiss stepped back to look at the mechanical EVO that was towering infront of him. The monster was waiting, it seemed, taking in it's surroundings. The room was quiet as Van Kleiss admired his work, and he felt pride as he looked over Rex. The robotic EVO was exactly as he had been all those years ago, only now he was under control. Van Kleiss had a mental link with all the EVOs he created, and Rex was no different. However, Van Kleiss could feel a strain on the link, a cable stretched to tight, as if the faintist mistake would snap the rigid cable that tied him to Rex. Then the moster let loose a mechanical shriek, its over-sized 'Smack Hands' clenching. A moster of such magnitude was not something that stood in a room of silence, not even for its master.

"Rex! Are you ready to show yourself to the world?" he called up to the creature. The behemoth sized EVO roared, and Van Kleiss took it as agreement. Biowulf walked into the room, eyed the moster warily, but bowed deeply to Van Kleiss.

"We are ready, my master." the robotic dog hissed respectfully.

"Contact Breach-and tell her to be ready to create the largest portal she has ever has." Van Kleiss ordered, and watched as Biowulf bowed again before leaving the room.

(Breach)

Breach could feel them inside of her. She could see her newest doll house floating in its place inside of her. She loved the feeling of care she had to take, the feeling of responsibility that she carried. She was alone and hidden where no one could have found her, a big game of hide and seek. Only she was the best hider. She could hide entire places inside her. She could feel all of the people hiding with her inside her. She leaned back in an old chair she had found in the old ghost town in the desert, and thought back to when the bombs had dropped. Providence's big battle. Van Kleiss had seen the bomb coming on in the plane just above them, and had asked her to take Abysus like she had the town. Oh, yes, yes, yes! She had been longing for another play-place. The other one was old, the other one hadn't been the same since Rex had wrecked her perfect world. So just as the speeding tornado had fallen, Breach hd opened up a portal and taken Abysus away. She had opened a second one for her, to take her awayf from the bomb. That was the only bad thing about her worlds inside her-she couldn't go into them. She could only feel them and the people inside.

The hot desert sun was heating the building she was in, and a sand-paper like air was blowing against her face. She teleported herself away from there in that instant.

Breach blinked again to find herself in a deserted island, the chair still under her. A cool breeze whipped her face and now the warm sun was pleasent.

Then, from inside her, she felt Biowulf trying to get ahold of her. She could feel his order, and she smiled. Oh, another game. Another test, and another chance for fun! A super big portal. She widened her grin underneath her short black hair. She could feel Rex inside her, could see he was much different than he was ten minutes ago. Another new doll for her house, and another game piece for Van Kleiss. She smiled, and then started to rest. It would take a lot of hard concentration for a portal of Rex's new size. But that was okay, because Rex was new. Shiny, shiny, and very new, new, new.

(Providence)

White sat in his white and confineing room, irritated. Holiday and Caesar had once again failed to update him. He was even more frustrated because they were the few he allowed in his agencie that could do that and remain at Providence. He leaned forward to his large computer, putting his hand on the scanner. A small electronic chirp beeped, and he pressed the room number that he wanted, and knew his face was being projected above Doctor Holiday and Caesar Salazar. In the top right hand of White's own computer screen, he saw Dr. Holiday glance up at his screen, his face.

"What have you found?" he asked them both, and he watched Mr. Salazar's head turn to face the screen reluctantly.

"Rex's biometrics have nearly tripled, as well as his nanite activity." she answered, but he could sense something behind her words. And he intended to find out what that something was.

"And?" he asked in monotone.

"They match up Rex's first full EVO form." Holiday answered.

White felt a hot pressure as anger and mistrust bioled in him. Rex Salazar was the only cure the world had known and now he was nothing but a mindless monster with Van Kleiss. They didn't even have a location. White sighed with disapointment. It really was a shame, having to eliminate the cure, the weapon.

"The second Rex is on the map, destroy him. We can't let Van Kleiss have accses to that power, and Rex is useless now, besides."

Caesar stood up in a flash.

"Que? Usted monstruo, monstruo sin corazón!" Caesar said, bright anger depicted in his narrrowed eyes.

"Be glad I only speak English," White Knight warned, before flipping of his connection with the two.

No one understood how hard it was to be leader. The hard calls were left to him. He didn't want to have to take Rex out of the equation either. Rex was the cure that could save humanity, and as much as he hated to admit it, Rex was a good soldier of you needed somthing done, even of it wasn't by the book.


	10. Game Plan

Author's Note: Replies

Crystal Peak: In anwer to your question, no this story shares no relation to Hijacked. And, LOL. WAY-deep down, I suppose both leaders have something tiny and shrivled up, that with some good dusting, could be called, "humanity". And, thanks, with the Breach thing. I wanted to explore the possibilities with her, because she is an interesting character to write for. So interesting infact, that I gave her a background in this chapter Though, it's not a cheery one. Thank you for you comment!

Feather's of a Raven: Oh, thank you! You have really made my day! It is always nice to get comments like yours! After this chapter, It may make a little more since as to why Breach is as…warped as she is. Thank you for being so complimentary! (Whoo, another suppporter of memory loss on the show!)

KaliAnn: Well, that pretty much sums it up. Thank you!

Chapter 10: Game Plan

Needle fingers clicked together, though the syringe points to the glove were currently sheathed. Golden thrumming fingers sounded through the empty room. Van Kleiss was alone, but that was to his liking, as his thoughts were more than enough company. These were thoughts of glory, of victory, and of triumph. Providence would fall; the cure would cease to exist, and all it had taken was an action so mind-numbingly simple. He smiled a genuine smile, one that was small, quiet, and harked back to the days when he was fully mundane. However, his fingers still clanked together, still sounding. He heard an angry roar from the throne room. The roar was angry, blinding fury pouring out of it; rage so clear you could have touched it. Yet, Van Kleiss could hear a single note of sadness, a single and quiet sound of a forlorn betrayal that was silently woven into the angry sound of the roar. Rex was his own symphony of emotion. It was a pity that the mechanical beast couldn't understand its own masterpiece. Van Kleiss closed his eyes, visually picturing his mental link with Rex. He felt the cable holding, but with a sharp and noticeable strain. He strengthened it mentally, and ordered the beast silent before disconnecting once again. Van Kleiss could feel the anger when he was connected to Rex, he could feel the intense and racking pain. Even he cringed slightly when the pain touched his mind, and it wasn't even his. Van Kleiss listened as one last drawn out and furious roar reverberated through the entire castle, leaving dim echoes of a heartbreaking sadness as it died. Leaning back into a stone chair that was serving as his second throne, Van Kleiss pulled his mind away from the sound- even though it didn't bother him quite as much as it should have, he still didn't like it. However, Van Kleiss was worried, if only slightly. A monster was hard to control. Rex was worse than a monster. Even in the small orders, such as silence, Rex had piped one last agony-drenched roar before he had halted his lonely song of hate. Such a small order and still resistance. They were only hours away from releasing Rex unto the world. If he couldn't obey such a simple order, what would he do when the orders were major? When following directions mattered? With his human hand Van Kleiss rubbed his already closed eyes, trying to soothe the headache that was screaming in his mind. Rex was surely causing it, with that cursed noise. He gave up and returned his hand to the throne. It was to late to stop the releasing of Rex. Van Kleiss could feel his patience die inside of him, and his heart craved it-the death of Providence. It simply demanded the stop of the cure. Their cure was his destruction, their hope was his death, their peace was his ever-lasting war. He couldn't wait. It wasn't an option. It wasn't feesable. Even if Rex disobeyed every order that was given to him, the result would be the same. So it didn't matter.

(Providence)

"Destroy? Eliminate?" Caesar was currently ranting, his fingers were scruching a piece of paper into uselessness, and his eyes could have set fire to the sun, "They are words for _kill, _Holiday! He wants to kill Rex!" Caesar was suddenly torn between wanting to crumble to the ground, or to punch something. He chose to punch something,and his hand crumpled with a crunch into a near white desk. His hand turned red and swelled, but Caesar didn't pay any attention. He just stood there with his head lowered.

"I lost him. I lost him once. Now, now after I have just gotten a small piece of him back, I lose him mentally. And now…now I have lost him physically. Now I have lost him, and lost him, and lost him, Holiday." Caesar murmured quietly, and then added even softer, "I am starting to fear I will never get my little brother back."

Holiday looked at this man, this ever changing puzzle. His head was tucked nearly to his chest, his chin resting in the crook of his neck, his black hair spilling out in a mess over his forhead and brushing his rib cage. He had his eyes shut as though that would block out the world, and his hand was still locked in a death grip on the unlucky sheet of paper he had been holding. He looked angry and sad at the same time, an ugly combination.

She didn't know what to say to him, however. She didn't know anything about him, She walked over to him, and laid a catious hand on his shoulder. When the hand wasn't refused, she looked up at him, forcing warm into hier eyes.

"It'll be okay." She said to him. He looked down on her a nidded grimmly.

"How?" Caesar said, suddenly turning to her, his eyes locking down onto hers, "How will all of this be okay? My only brother, the last of my family, is an amnesiac who doesn't even know me, and he is currently staying with a lab rat known as Van Kleiss, and said unspeakable snake In the grass has turned him, my hermono, into _that._" Caesar said furiously, his finger jabbing angirly at a screen behind him, displaying a picture of an all EVO Rex.

Holiday stepped back, caught off guard with how quickly the quiet man had gone from sorrow to such an bitter and intense anger. She made her eyes steely, but remembered that fighting with him was pointless, unproductive and wouldn't help Rex….or Six. Her own heart faltered to and Holiday looked down, once again taken aback by how just his name was affecting her. She stepped away from the feeling, and then spoke in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, Ceasar," she said, but then looked up, her peiceing green eyes borring into his, "But I am certain that standing here and yelling about it won't help Rex." With that, Holiday turned on her black high heels and walkede over to her chair, sat down, and let her work absorb her.

Caesar felt hot shame wash over him before he stiffly walked over to his clunky computer. He didn't sit down, though. Instead he set his mind to work. His eyes closed and he concentrated, pushing away his emotions, far away and out of sight. There was work to be done.

(Six)

Bethany Deekler was the only receptionist working at the ER that day. It was mid-afternoon and she was busy, busy, busy. It was always busy after an EVO attack and even a few days after, because so many people were injured, worried that they had somehow 'caught' a nanite desiease, or something else, and then there were the people that just had normal problems. People bussled in and out of the door, all wanting attention, and all demanding it at that very moment. She swept her eyes over the crowd that was currently occupying the waiting room, noting that only a few of these patients were actually in need of serviceing. She was about to call in Allison Richardson, one of the patients who didn't need to be there, when a man stumbled in. He had a serious expression, though his eyes were covered in green shades that looked aroud the room. He was wearing a shirt that had probably been white at one point, but was now covered in dirt and…burn streaks. His green slack had material missing below the knee, and they too were discolored by flith and scorch marks. He hand was hanging limply at his side, and the other was adjusting his shades. Most of the skin that was showing was inflamed and Bethany could tell that those were burn marks, verying from second to third degree. It was amazing to her that the man had managed to walk here without help. His shades ran over her and he started to make his way there when Bethany snapped out of it.

"No, sir!" she said, grabbing a wheel chair from behind her desk, rushing at him while unfolding the mobile seat.

Right as she reached him, he said, "I need to use the phone."

"What you need is some treatment, let me-"

Six stopped and turned his face on the women, killing the sentence instantly.

"I need to use the phone." He said sternly, ignoring the now quiet ER room.

"But, but, sir," she started again.

The man's eye brows flattened over his shades, and she could tell he was frustrated. Six pulled out his ID which was partailly burned, out of his pocket.

"I am Agent Six of Providence, and I am requesting to use your phone to contact Providence on a serious matter." He said, a tone that told everyone he was not pleased.

"R-right away, sir." She said, and she ran to her desk, and phoned Providence.

Six walked over, paying no attention to the sting of each foot step, and he grabbed the phone away.

The phone started to ring.

(The Pack)

Breach was still on the beach, waiting. She didn't mind waiting, because it was all a game. And after this game of hide-and-seek, they were going to play tag. And Rex was 'it'. She smiled widely. Yep, the Pack and New Shiny Rex were going to play the best game of tag the world had ever known! And, they were going to let everyone play with them.

She was almost fully preparred now. She was ready to open something of that size. She was ready for the games to start, after all hide-and-seek was just a little boring now. Just to much of a good thing, she thought almost poutily.

She felt Biowuldf again. He was telling her to get to a city. It had to be a big one, and it had to be iconic. Breach nodded to herself. Iconic? She though back to the last time she had really noticed people and what mattered to 'the normals'. Reach didn't really care for people who weren't EVO anymore. She remembered caring. She remembered going to her private school and being popular, being pretty. She remembered the time when she would get e-mails and texts about the latest party. She remembered late nights in some guy's beach house. She remembered being happy, content, and not wanting for anything. Then, it had happened. Then she had _changed._ She had woken up to find her hands deformed, mishappen, _different, _with an extra pair of dainty arms newly grown under her original pair. Well, Mommy and Daddy hadn't liked that. No, no, no, no. That wouldn't do at all, not one little bit. Mommy and Daddy were perfect, perfect, perfect. No flaws, not even one. They couldn't have a daughter like her. Nope, nope, nope. So they had taught Breach a lesson, a very important one. "If it wasn't perfect, you got rid of it,". They had followed that rule perfectly, and Breach had lost everything all at once. Dhe cringed as she thought of Daddy staring at her, his face traced with lines of dissapointment.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he said, trying really hard to look at the creature in front of him and trying to see his daughter, "But, you see why we can't keep you, no like…this."

That's when she had lost her house, her friends, her everything. That's why in her worlds, everything had to be _perfect._ Because something that wasn't could not stay, even if she loved it. She frowned, not liking where her choo-choo train of thought was riding. She halted it. So, what city was iconic to people. She thought back to her first couple days on the street. Iconic, iconic, iconic-an icon. Hmm, she thought kicking her legs back and forth. What had been important to Daddy? And Mommy? Perfection, perfection, perfection. She thought back, what did people love? They loved other people. They loved money. The loved perfection. Her face screwed up in concentration. Then an image flashed in her mind. A lot of images actually. Shirts that flashed "I Heart NY". She thought about it. It had a lot of people, a lot of money, and while it wasn't perfect, it had bright lights and attractive things. She smiled. New York. New York, New York. She laughed. Yes, the perfect place for tag. The perfect place for New Shiny Rex.

She wanted to laugh out to the world, but she just sat in her chair and smiled, swinging her legs excitedly back and forth. Whoo, what fun! Then she was swallowed by one of her portals, routed in seconds to the chosen game board. She was standing in an ignored parking lot, and it was getting late. All the lights were bright and glowing with electic colors. She smiled. This was the place. This was definetly the place.

Mommy and Daddy would be proud.


	11. Battle Ready

Author's Note: Replies

A Darker Heaven and Hell: Thank you! I don't speak a lot of Spanish either, so I too use Google. Honestly, I never really liked Breach until recently, but now I like her. Thank you for the kind reviews!

Crystal Peak: I will admit that even when I was writing Breach's story, I was being _way _too harsh, which I promise is not the kind of stuff I like. But considering how…wrong Breach is, I decided that she must have gone through some pretty intense stuff. Now that I look back, yes, I was far too harsh on poor Breach. And yes, Rex is fighting Van Kleiss, even if he doesn't know it.

KaliAnn: Thank you! I also like your word choice. "Venue", I love that word!

Feather's of the Raven: I wish I could trust Caesar, but the evidence stacks against him…but the show could be making it so obvious that he's bad, that he's really good. I really hope Caesar's a good guy mainly for Rex, but also 'cause I have to admit I like his persona. Have fun on your trip!

Calypso's Hand: Thank you! I enjoy writing this and it's nice to know I nailed a character!

Chapter 11: Battle Ready

White was where he always was, leaning in his chair while sitting in the small and sterile room. It was calm and quiet, and aside from the man's thoughts, it was still. White Knight was reading a report on yet another EVO attack, a small one, in a secluded neighborhood. Just as Knight set down the long and uninteresting report to take a sip of milk, the room was soaked in a dismal red light and flushed with an urgent alarm. The walls were bathed red as the light flashed, and pop-ups enlarged themselves onto White's giant screen. This was another EVO attack, but this was larger than the one he had been reading about. It was Weaver-sized. Bigger than Weaver actually. White set his intense glare to the screen.

**Location: New York, New York**

**Threat Level: High**

**Threat Type: EVO**

**EVO Type: Biomechanical**

**Other: Not yet known**

White interlaced his fingers. So, this was it. This was the end of the cure; of the weapon…this was the end of Rex Salazar. White shook his head and placed his palm on the scanner, and waited until a grunt appeared on his screen.

"Full evacuation in New York, New York." White ordered, and the grunt gave a curt nod.

"Anything else, sir?" the grunt asked from behind his face mask.

(The Pack)

The Statue of Liberty stood watching courageously from her rightful spot, off the coast of New York, eyeing her precious city. Her hand was raised triumphantly while she raised her torch up above her crown. She was smiling confidently as she viewed the line of buildings on the horizon.

In the crown, Van Kleiss was copying the woman's expression as he too gazed off at the coast. The Pack was behind him, waiting for orders. And orders would come. Van Kleiss turned to Breach and gave her a smile of praise.

"Excellent choice, Breach. Send Rex in. I am sure he is ready to show himself to the world."

Breach looked up from under her stringy black hair, her pale green eyes lighting up as she flashed a small set of white teeth. Van Kleiss turned his head back to the horizon. His eyes tore across the plane and he waited expectantly, his fuzzy connection with Rex growing slightly stronger as he felt the monster torn into this dimension. Suddenly, a large circle of red and black swirls appeared above the city. Suddenly Rex was standing in the street. The beast seemed momentarily surprised by his surroundings, and then it let loose a terrifying roar that rumbled darkly in his metal chest.

New York was a loud city in general. It was filled with people who walked and drove, and horns that honked, and people that laughed and yelled, etcetera. But at the sound of that hideous noise, the whole city seemed to pause. Sounds were virtually nonexistent. In the city of 8,210,000 people, you could have heard a pen drop. But this moment was short. Screams and shouts ripped the air and people started running. Rex howled, swinging his giant fist into a near building, not knowing where it was. It only knew that it was angry and hurt. Chunks of the building crumbled off and landed heavily on the ground, halting a new strain of traffic that had started when everyone had tried to flee. People inside the building screamed loudly, and clattered away from the gaping hole that now served as a ledge. Rex turned away from the sky scraper he had just defiled, and turned to another, quickly ramming his sword into a near one, sending a new wave of fear into the people who had been worriedly watching from inside. Chaos erupted and people started to pour out the doors of both unlucky buildings.

Suddenly another sound shredded the air. But it wasn't Rex. It was a Providence air ship, a fleet of them. They were filling the sky.

(Six)

The phone rang again, and Six had his hand tightened around the phone. He could have broken it, had he not been wary not to.

"Hello, this is Providence Headquarters. State your EVO attack, location, and severity now." A voice answered with a click. She sounded young and impatient.

"My name is Agent Six. Direct me to Doctor Holiday-Now." Six ordered, and waited as a shocked intake of air revealed recognition in the young woman. Everyone knew of Agent Six.

"Right away." The women answered, and he soon heard another click of transfer.

Holiday stared narrowed her eyes as her communicator beeped, alerting her of a transfer call. She stopped in frustration. What was more important than what was going on right now in New York? What was so important that it could interrupt Rex? Her communicator beeped again, and again. Holiday grumbled as she tore herself away from her work. She slapped her hand to her ear.

"What?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Holiday." Came a voice.

Oh. Oh! It wasn't a 'what', it was a 'who'!

"Six? Is that you?" Holiday asked as relief nearly overwhelmed her heart.

"Yes. Where is Rex?" Six asked, his tone not portraying the pain of severe burns and broken bones.

"New York-"

"I'll be on my way." Six said, his eyes already darting for the exit.

"No, Six. Rex is in New York, but he's different…He's a full EVO now." Holiday said regretfully, as if saying the world out loud made them real, as if by stating the words she had made it happen. Silence screamed from the other end, a long stretch of time that, in reality, was only seconds long. Holiday could feel how tense the air around them was, even though they were miles apart.

"I see." Said Six finally.

"Where are you?" Holiday asked.

"A hospital," Six answered but his gaze was still lingering on the door, deciding where he should go.

"A hospital? How severe are the injuries?" Holiday asked.

"Not at all. Send me a jet." Six said.

He heard a flicker of clacking, the sound of delicate hands flying across a key board, and then Holiday's voice answered him.

"One is on its way. Are you okay, Six?" she asked.  
>"Yes. I'll be at base soon." Six answered, killing the line.<p>

Holiday slumped back into her chair. Six was alive, breathing. Not even an exploding ship had ripped him from the Earth. Holiday smiled. Six could survive anything…hopefully he had taught Rex the same.

Caesar looked questioningly at Holiday.

"Agent Six?" he asked.

"Yes, he survived. He'll be here shortly." She answered the scientist, and he nodded.

"Amazing." He said, then went back to working and thinking of other things. Of Rex, mostly. Of the little brother he had lost. His gaze tightened as he sat away from the screen. No, not yet. He hadn't lost him yet.

(New York)

The ships landed heavily on a vast parking lot down the street from the rampaging Rex. Soldiers piled out and started grabbing citizens by their arms, pulling them into the air ships. Agents grabbed small children and hurried them in. The ships were full in minutes, and when they were full they lifted off the ground, soaring into the air. Rex screeched a loud and sharp mechanical sound, and he batted at the rising ships, scraping some of them. But none of the air ships fell from the sky, and soon not a soul besides Rex was in the vicinity. Rex didn't take notice however, and Van Kleiss wasn't done. His goal was to make as much damage as possible. He gripped Rex's mind again, giving the simple order of attack. On the coast line, Rex paused, wailing again, anger filtered into the unholy shriek. The monster dashed at buildings, ripping them from their bases, toppling amazing structures that had dared to expand towards the sky. Soon, however, Rex's wild noises of hurt, pain, and rage, were not the only ones that tore into being. A group of three Providence ships were flying at New York, appearing to be traveling very slow, but in truth were extraordinarily fast. Each ship that flew in the horizon was larger than the other, and long black cables were stretched downwards, one thick cable per ship. Each cable led to a giant machine that hung threateningly down. The machine was a pure and dazzling white, and the last remains of the sun flashed on it. Rex roared again at the flying machines, but for now they were too far away. For now.


	12. Unprepared

Author's Note: I have hit that famous wall that is always so cruel to writers. I think that this wall should find a new hobby, or at least a road.

Thank you for all your kind replies!

Chapter 12: Unprepared

The airship landed with a clunk as it hit the solid ground. A platform folded out of the ship and Six stepped on to it stoically. His left hand was wrapped in a quick sling and his burns were poorly slathered with burn ointment. He had on a new suit that replaced the tattered one he had been wearing. His eyes were narrowed, but that was more assumed than seen, as his dark green shades were securely fastened to his face. Six was rather irritated with the fact that he had to stop and let his wounds be tended to when Rex was off in New York, rampaging. Six agitatedly left the ship and walked to Holiday's lab, a look of discontent shown off by a scowl. He pushed open the door with his right hand, and was greeted by the familiar and somehow comforting sound of clicking keys and tapping heels, occasionally emphasized by the sound of pen and paper meeting. However, the sound ended abruptly as he entered the room, as Holiday got up from her chair and glided over to him. She gave him a warm smile before tuning into her more professional self.

"I'm glad you're okay, Six," she said, and she gestured towards the table that Rex usually planted himself on. Both tried to avoid those memories as Six sat down on it, "But, I can't be the one to tend to you-I'm a little busy with Rex. You'll be helped by the medic from the Medical Ward," she finished. Six nodded, still not happy with the entire situation. The worst part was that if he had been sooner, none of this would have happened.

"Thank you, Holiday." He replied, trying to be polite. Holiday looked like she was going to say something else, but then shook her head at herself in a small way, and seemed content to leave him with another smile before walking away.

On the other side of the same lab, Caesar had two cables in each hand, and a small device seated in front of him. Goggles were slapped against his face, and he was chewing on his lip in concentration. If this worked, he could shut down Rex by causing a quick power surge in Rex's nanites. It would only cause a small amount of pain, but it would revert Rex back to…semi-EVO. A small bead of sweat escaped his dark hair, and rolled down his face. Carefully, excruciatingly slow, Caesar bent down over the device, bringing the cables together above the small contraption. The two cables connected, and a blue fiery light burst into being at the tips of both of them. Then Caesar lowered each cable to the other side of the machine, and touched both cable tops to either side. The metal expanded slightly, then gave a shudder as it let out a slow hissing sound. The square device shriveled like a raisin, the hissing came to a stop, and then the metal box was no more, gone from existence.

This could cure Rex…or it could kill him. Caesar picked up his invention to show it to Holiday, hoping it was the earlier of the two.

(New York)

The all three air ships carrying the white container landed heavily on the ground and the box landed softly on the ground. Four more air ships landed, but they were not carrying anything.

Van Kleiss's brows furrowed. What could Providence be planning, what could be in that large white container? Van Kleiss reluctantly reached out to touch the angry and painful mess that was Rex's mind, and ordered the poor teen to destroy it before leaving the tormented brain.

Rex snarled in acceptance of the order, not up to fighting it for the minute. Rex screeched, and made his way over to the ships, kicking one out of the way with irritation, and not even listening for the foreboding crash. Soldiers from the remaining six air ships all piled out at that moment, firing their guns at the large metal beast. As was expected, the little bullets were toys when faced against Rex, and each one clinked off his skin. Rex howled and brought down his sword, splitting the terrorized street in half as he tore the concrete and created rifts. Soldiers were flung in all directions, smashing against buildings and slamming onto the hard and unforgiving cement. A horrible silence fell over the streets of New York as a hiss escaped the white container and a white steam whistled out. The sides of the box toppled over, and standing in the midst of all the destruction was White, and he was facing Rex. His gaze was a cold as a stone, and just as merciful.

(Providence)

Holiday watched Caesar's experiment with interest, and as the box fizzled away, she turned to him.

"This would be dangerous-and have unpleasant effects." She told him, her eyes wavering down to the machine.

"More dangerous of a situation than he already lives in?" Caesar asked, and Holiday paused before shaking her head. No, nothing could be more dangerous than the situation Rex was already in.

"No, but he isn't dead."

"Not his body, no. But as a person, Rex is dead. If this works, he'll be a person again Holiday. I don't care if he can't remember anything at! But I will not allow my brother to be a puppet! Sería un error, e inhumano que le permitiera estaciones de esta manera."

Holiday glanced at the latest footage of Rex from ten minutes ago.

"Let me clear this with White," Holiday said, turning to her computer. She clicked in a transmission order to White's room.

The screen flickered and she lifted he reyes to see it. Where she expected to see a man, she saw a chair-empty and foreboding. She felt a heavy stone collode with her heart.

If White wasn't here, he was in New York.

And if he was in New York, Rex was in even more danger-which had been imposible just moments before.


	13. Mercy

Chapter 13: Mercy

"It's done?" Six asked, his eyebrow raised and coupled with his signature stoic expression. He was referring to the bandages wrapped around his aching burns. His left hand was bound in a Providence "cast"-the self-healing ones that healed the appendage while also allowing movement-and he felt constricted. Six experimentally tightened and unclenched his injured hand, looking to the nurse for confirmation.

"Yes. With the severity of your wounds," the nurse said, turning for the clipboard behind her, "I would say you need bed-rest for at least two we-" as soon as the nurse had turned back around to Six, he was up, and his back faced her as he walked quickly away.

"No time for that," was all he said, and he pushed the medical door open. Only minutes later Six watched as the main lab's door slid open. He stepped inside and waited to be greeted by the usual sounds the suggested Holiday's constant work. However, only the silence broken by his footsteps welcomed him in. His eyes instantly locked onto the two scientists who were not dressed in their normal outfits, but had donned far more protective suits. Both Holiday and Caesar were wearing the standard soldier uniform, however, Caesar had a large rectangular, metal, machine that hung from his back by two thick straps with two wire dangling from either side. The two sides took in another moment of focusing on each other-Six wound up like a mummy and Holiday and Caesar dressed for war.

"…Are you coming?" Six asked after taking in the two.

"Yes." Came instantly out of both of their mouths, one soft and certain, the other voice head-strong and thickly accented.

"And what is that?" Six asked, making a quick gesture to Caesar's backpack.

"An experimental nanites-neutralization ionic-disrupter." Caesar answered, sounding rather pleased with himself.

All Six heard was "experimental".

"Is it safe?" Six questioned simply, his eyes flicking to Holiday.

"Safer than he is now."

"What do you mean?" Six asked.

"White's gone." Holiday replied, her eyes flitting to the screen, which had remained on against all reason in the hope that somehow White would be returning soon.

"We leave now." Six said, and his back faced the two instantly. Holiday picked up a gun, Caesar following suit, while one hand still rested firmly on his invention's strap.

(New York)

"Should we leave, Master?" Biowulf asked.

"No-I want to see how this plays out. What happens next just may change the rules entirely."

"Yes, Master." Biowulf said humbly.

Rex's metal joints hissed and then his mighty arms flew down, knocking White straight into a building. The white armored man flew against the brick, listening to it crunch around him as it crumbled to escape his collision. White's armor clinked as he hit the ground, his mechanical knees meeting the ground with dignity. Knight knew this was only the first in a long line in merciless punches. That was okay. Mercy had no place in this new world-it had hardly had place in the old one.

Knight raised both arms in front of him threateningly, buzzing sounds breaking through the air as large cannons unfolded neatly from them. An army of whooshing noises whirred as the ammo clunked in place on the inside. Rex howled, ready again to strike out at Knight. His orange armor flashed brightly as his whole body lunged at the man. With bright flashes, White's arsenal quickly unloaded a dozen miniature missiles from both of his shimmering white arms. Each projectile smacked unforgiving into the thing that was Rex. Smoke flew into the air and shrouded the scene-filling the block with an a eerie silence. White straightened his posture which had fallen into a defensive position, and looked at the sea of smoke that told of the missiles that had hit their mark. His eyes narrowed and his head lowered. The missiles he had used were copies of Cain's specialized bullets. Each one was filled with an EVO kryptonite. And each one had hit their target. White looked up again, studying the silence-he had never trusted anything, especially the quiet.

A low growl that was mechanical and heartless broke through the fog, and White's eyes homed in on the source of the threatening noise. A large hand instantly broke from the fog, encasing White in its firm grasp, leaving a blood-curdling hiss for background music. White strained heavily against the orange hand, but even the strength of the suit was useless. The fog was fading now, the smoke clearing rapidly as if even the inanimate were wanted to escape the mechanical monstrosity. White looked up fearlessly, straight into the blue glow of the machine's eye. The beast roared, causing the whole body to vibrate. Rex threw his head back, a triumphant declaration of partial victory-he had the annoying white speck. Rage, for an intensely brief and shining moment, fell to something one may have called satisfaction, had it not been accompanied closely with hurt and pain. But it was still brief, and White accessed a reserve power generator, his robotic arms shoving away the metal fingers that had snared him. The Knight fell instantly, but not long as the jets in his boots kicked in and he hovered safely to the ground.

"White, this is Doctor Holiday." Buzzed the communicator implanted in the suits helmet.

White's already narrowed eyes somehow slipped lower, his wrinkles deepening into his face behind the bullet proof glass.

"We think we have a cure." Came the heavily accented tongue of Caesar Salazar, and White' everlasting frown sunk in, concreted.

"It's too late for that. We are going to handle this the old fashioned way. I have warned you and Agent Six that if Rex ever reverted we would use the necessary force."

"That was before a cure," now Six's voice stoically whirred in his ear. White looked up at the metal monster that was raging still, its attention momentarily focused on a building, or what was left of one.

"This is not a matter up for debate. This is exactly what I say it is. This is an EVO that Rex can't cure, an EVO that is destroying property and with little regard to human life. This is our job."

"Sir-" Holiday began.

"I can tell from your signal that you're in an air ship that is currently on course for this area. If you do not head back to base, every one of you will be in the unemployment line."

"That is-" Caesar started.

"My call. If any of you so much as pass over this air space, you will be removed-by force if necessary."

"White-"

"You have your orders." He said coldly, and switched off the receiver from Holiday's, Caesar's, and Six's frequencies. He would not be listening to any more bleeding hearts, no more mercy.

White raised his hand, listening to the sound of the gun automatically reloading. He would fire until Rex fell.

(Providence Air Ship)

Six stared at the blank screen for a moment more, then turned his attention back to the skies.

"We are still going." Holiday said instantly.

"Never said otherwise." Six replied, his shades flashing from glare as he still sped to New York.

Caesar switched on a small screen and flicked it to the news. On screen a fully fledged EVO Rex had holes throughout his chest and arms, circuitry flailing wildly. However he was still going strong, most of its attacks aiming towards an almost insignificant spot that was flashing a bright and menacing white firing on the beast without compassion or mercy.


	14. Crash & Burn

Author's Note: Replies

TO EVERYONE: I didn't tell anyone, and I admit I forgot the last chapter, but I went on a vacation where I couldn't get on the computer. That is the reason this took so long to post. I went to Hawaii and just got back yesterday at almost 2 am. I want to thank those of you who are still reading, and apologize for the extreme lack of posts recently.

KaliAnn: By the way, I forgot to mention earlier that I finished the last book in you series! I loved it! And I hope you like the climactic moment …and the ones soon to follow. Thanks for your comment!

Crystal Peak: As you know from my other story, I think Six is awesome, and I admire his threshold for pain. So I like to emphasize that in my stories Also, you know my opinion on White. Also I would like to thank you for your comment-this one and the others, as you have commented on almost every single chapter I posted! That means a lot to an author!

Cnrulez175: Wow, thank you! That's an amazing compliment! It really makes my day to recive comments like that. Thanks! Hope you continue to read

Chapter 14:

The smoke cleared sluggishly and White faced the thing that was Rex but wasn't. Staring at the monstrous mismatch of parts, White suddenly remembered the first time he had seen this vile abomination, when it had first plagued the earth. His mind flashed of a different Six as his blade slashed cuttingly into the creature's neck. That was the weak point-the fault. The one chink in the massive armor. White set his face to a grim expression and felt the boosters in his metallic feet whir to life at his command, buzzing as flames began to propel him towards the sky and towards Rex. The beast shrieked an inhuman wail the reverberated through the quiet and dismantled streets of New York, a battle cry worn and wary. Its one glowing blue eye shone dimly as it roared again, taking its gargantuan fist and swinging at the airborne Knight, however it kept missing in its uncoordinated rage, leaving the fist in a perpetually clumsy sway as it rocketed through the sky. White's suit unfolded the last of its specialized artillery once he hovered just behind Rex's head, buzzing skillfully like a mosquito weaving its way to its desired location-positioning itself at the source of life. Knight's arsenal of EVO bullets were ready to fire, locked onto the base of the hideous mistake's neck. In that instant, there was a vague sense of calm, and a black air jet flew over head, already turning to circle the area again-the watchful eyes of its passengers glued to the scene. White glanced up at the ship disgustedly, and then swiveled his head back to Rex. For a tiny second that would never exist again, White's face contorted into something that may have been a resemblance of regret had the world not known better. Then his face set again to its usual solemn self , molding into an expression of certainty. The modified missiles shot from White's arms, a small brigade of lethal force launching straight into Rex's neck. A pause delayed the immediate effect and the monster was still a brief moment as if contemplating what to do about the nagging missiles lodged deep into its neck's thick cables, but after what seemed like an eternity, there was an explosion-covering the monster and invading the street in a sickly black fog.

Stunned silence smashed loudly against a wall of tension. Holiday let loose a gasp of air, and then buried her head in her hands.

"Oh…Rex." She exhaled, as tears began to heave behind her eyes and her voice cracked with the pain of a much older woman. Admittedly, she had grown attached to Rex in a way that was far past professional. As Rex's emotional counselor, doctor, and sometimes, in the back of her mind, she liked to think adopted mother, she had become involved with Rex as a child-not the weapon that her boss so heartlessly viewed him as. And then there was the smoke that was creeping away like forlorn tendrils where Rex had stood.

Caesar, whose mind was quick as a darting flash of lightning, was at a loss for words. His eyes were blank and uncomprehending as the swept over the musty street. His hands were gripping his latest contraption tightly, his eyebrows were knitted as if confused, and his hair was greased in newly moist sweat. He was half out of his chair as he peeked out the window-still not seeming to recognize the latest development in his situation. It was as though for the moment, his brain had paused, letting his emotions fully grab him and pull him under.

White was still, only the slight movement of his arm lowering as he gently landed to the demolished streets below. His pale eyes were studying the smoke with interest as he began to drift back to the street-as if he still expected a raging monster to emerge from the mucky smog cloud the writhed emptily in the street.

Six had the ship's wheel firmly gripped in his seat as he watched the awful display of darkened smoke developed, slowly growing after a quick expansion in the rumpled streets. Behind the tinted green of his shades, he could feel his eyes flashing in anger and his hold on the wheel tightened until his hands were gloved in white and his knuckles were capped in a pale red from the pressure. Expertly his gaze was examining the scene below-watching for something, for anything…for Rex. As much as he would deny it, he had been struck by the child, first as a cure, and next as a kid. Six had become the guardian not by duty, but by choice. So long ago when Rex had been sedated and strapped to a table and helpless, the young boy had given Six something that he hadn't even thought to hope for-hope in the future, and that was a gift. From that point on, Six would have protected the boy even had it not been his job. Six took one last look at the ground-and then felt the tremor.

A numb shake rocked the earth and the sky for a moment as a pulse exploded into life before ebbing away. White was the first to understand what had happened, as he was the first affected. The electric current had faded from his suit, and in a terrifying instant, White realized he couldn't move.

The second after White's revelation, Six and the other occupants of the air ship had theirs. The ship became a black streak in the air as it began to plummet from the sky. With the lightning fast reflexes that came only with time, Six shook himself from his dismal reverie and pulled the controls violently up, trying to turn the plane so it wouldn't land head-first. Holiday's frantic and alarmed screech played background for a brief moment before she pulled herself together, and then she lunged for the other set of controls, grabbing her own wheel to thrust. Caesar was shaken from his daze and he turned his gaze away from the window, understanding wrapping around him like a fist. He tilted his head down after Holiday grabbed for the co-pilot controls, towards his invention, realizing the lack of mechanical whir.

"Todos los dispositivos mecánicos están cerrando!" he gasped, and then he ran to Six's chair, leaning over it as he looked down wildly at the rapidly aproaching ground. Six gave a mighty heave, both arms flexed, and the Wheel gave a resistance before unlocking, allowing Six to push it up in an agonizingly and seemingly slow way. The plane crashed through one of the only remaining sky scrapers, and then seemed to notice the change in direction ordered by the Wheel, and it managed to flatten out just before meeting the already pelted earth. The plane skidded unwelcomingly to a disgruntled halt, rocking to one side before settling to another. All of this has happened in seconds.

Inside, Six rubbed his head, then turned to look at his passengers. Holiday had wedged herself in the co-pilot's seat before she had helped straighten the plane with her own control, and she was fine, aside from a large bump on her forehead she had received when the plane had landed-jerking her head forward in into the table. She was patting the bump gingerly, still slightly dazed from the recent 'landing'. Caesar, who had only been gripping the back of Six's chair when the plane made contact with the ground, had been thrown harshly into the adjacent wall. Six's eyes darted to the crumpled Hispanic and he moved to the man's side, already recovering from the crash and ignoring the protests from the burn marks tattooed to his skin. Caesar's eyes were closed, and his breathing was light and shallow. Six's eyebrows knitted together. Good, he was alive. Admittedly not in the best shape, but alive was preferable to the alternative. Six then went to Holiday, helping her out of the seat.

"Is Caesar alright?" she asked, now steady and collected.

"He's alive, and will probably stay that way," Six affirmed, neither one able to help but flicker a quick look over to the scientist crumpled on the floor.

"Good. Now-that was an EM pulse, the same one that happened the first time Rex's EVO form was…destroyed. Everything that runs on electricity will have short-circuited and will be out for hours." Holiday said, her analytical brain identifying the facts as she tried to hold on to the possibility there was still a Rex to save. Six nodded.

"Which means the door is out." He said, referring to the plane's. He pulled out his katanna's and made his way quickly to the plane's wind shield. Six made a fast slash in the shape of an 'X' with his twin swords before giving the newly founded target a quick and powerful kick. The glass shattered pathetically, and Six turned to Holiday.

"Come on." He said and Holiday nodded, stepping on the tinkling glass as she hopped down with Six after promising Caesar they would be back, though he didn't hear her.

Both of the two agents feet hit the broken pavement, and both quickly took in the streets. A wall of smoke still was still pilling over buildings and creeping forward unhurried, but it was fading. Now you could see through it, though it was hazy. Through the fog, they saw a dulled white shine, and both recognized White's suit. Both ran to its front, peering up and in to the face glass. Through the small window, both caught White staring down at them in mild distaste and distrust.

Dully, like talking to someone through a pillow, the two made out, "I ordered you to stay away from this area."

Holiday flashed her ivy-green eyes hatefully down at the man, but Six's face didn't falter. Instead, her put his hand on Holiday's shoulder and removing it, turning away and making a gesture towards the smoke.

"We should start looking." He stated, and Holiday nodded, glaring one last time at her boss before departing. The two entered the sea of ebbing black clouds, trying to make out objects and keeping an eye out for movement. However, movement wasn't the thing that stopped them-it was the giant crater hollowing the ground.

In a place that was close, that felt detached but connected, Van Kliess's watchful eyes examined the hazy city with interest, ignoring Biowulf's still frame. The electric blast had affected the mechanical parts of the EVO, leaving him only breathing, but unable to move anything that wasn't organic. Breach was standing by Van Kleiss, she too watching everything unfold.

"Is the new shiny Rex gone?" she asked not able to see the astronomically proportioned robot.

Van Kliess narrowed his eyes, trying to feel the thin connection that had linked him a Rex. He found nothing.


	15. Away

Author's Note: Replies

TO EVERYONE: I'm going to be off this week again because of a family get together, so I probably won't be able to post until Monday or Tuesday. Summer is always such a busy time for me. Enjoy the chapter! Also, as a side note, thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter!

KaliAnn: Like your stuff? Loved it! Sadly, I can't answer your question _just_ yet. You'll have to wait for the next chapter ;)

Feathers of the Raven: Yay! Thanks for the diversion. And trust me, that cursed writers block has stumped me before (more than once). So I know just how you feel! I also appreciate that even with writers block you're reading _and _commenting on my story! That's tough work, I know And thanks for the compliments on the last chapter!

Peacexfreeedom: Thank you! I try to update fairly regularly, because I hate it when authors take FOREVER to update. And, yes, without electronics, White is going to have a bit of a problem…He should have really considered solar power. Also, the show says that the suit was made to fight Rex-So White is pretty short-sighted to build a machine to fight an EVO that controls machines…am I the only one who laughed at that realization? Thanks for your somment!

Malefan: Hey! New replier! I saw your first review too, and I enjoyed it as well! Thanks for the compliments!

Crystal Peak: Thanks! I'm going to try to finish the next chapter by Monday and have it up by Monday!

Chapter 15: Away

Holiday's eyes widened for a few moments as she peered at the crater, only a few feet from the edge. She had Caesar's device strapped heavily on her back, the two wires dangling limply from either side of the contraption, and had a field stunner (of Caesar's more efficient design) in one hand. Six was in front of her, holding his arm out as if there would have been the possibility of her tripping four feet and tumbling over the edge. He turned toward her, lowering his arm and giving her a look of warning.

"I won't fall." She promised, side stepping the agent, and both approached the edge-Holiday a tad more wary than the reserved man next to her. Around them the smoke had drifted on, the eeriness however, somehow clung to the air. Holiday took another step, now at the very end of the crumbly blacktop. As her foot crunched against the unstable ledge, the ground beneath her shifted unwelcomingly, sending chills through her spine and tingling her neck. Just beside her, Six confidently laid his foot down, the same cracking noises escaping the weak support under them. Nerves on edge, Holiday took a deep breath and lowered herself in, allowing the dirt and grime to rub against her padded uniform. Behind her, Six dismounted as well-however his decent was much quicker as he slid down the deep hole in the earth. After Six's feet hit the ground, Holiday came behind him, her suit stained in streaks of dirt. Neither of them cared, though, and Holiday took a look around, accompanied by Six's watchful eye.

The smoke still clung to the bottom of the pit, as if trapped. Holiday ignored the comparison, and turned her head all the way around the crater.

"Rex?" she called bravely after a while-not enjoying the empty silence. Six sharpened his gaze, his katanna's sliding out from his sleeves. Holiday noticed and glared at him, but she didn't ask for them to be sheathed either. Six gave her an almost imperceptible nod, a statement- "I don't want to either." Holiday hated when she felt sadness flood her eyes, but she batted it away.

"Rex?" she hollered again, her voice echoing a bit in the barren hole. She strained her ears, listening for a sound. In a flash the wind was suddenly knocked out of her and dust was in her mouth, he face pressed against the ground. Before she started to struggle, however, she noticed that what held her down was not the massive strength of an EVO, but the sheer force of Six's reflexes. Pushing the earth from her mouth, Holiday lifted her head calmly up to Six's, her eyes asking what she could not.

"I heard something." He said-not the way that made you believe him to be frightened, but in the way that suggests he is listening and waiting. Holiday nodded, and her eyes dug deeper in the hazy background. Concentrating, she opened her mouth in surprise as she heard it to. The distant sound of rustling came again, closer. Six tensed again, silently cursing the eerie clouds of rolling smoke. Fading or not, the feeling of unease it caused was almost as bad as the lack of visibility. Then the sound came again-this time accompanied by its owner. A fast moving EVO roughly the size of a small horse came crawling out at high speeds, its antenna jerking forward wildly, definitely of beetle origins. Under Six, Holiday's heart sank deeper-some part of her had been hopeful that somehow the sound was Rex. Not some EVO attracted by the explosion. Six jumped high, somersaulting through the air before bringing down both feet squarely on the creatures back, eliciting a screech from the creature after a solid cracking sound.

"Just a low-level EVO." Six said, turning back to face Holiday and sheathing his blades.

"It was probably attracted by the explosion." The doctor agreed, ignoring the empty feelings that were gnawing on her stomach. Six helped her to her feet and then both continued on their way through crater.

(Above The Pit)

White hadn't often felt anxiety, not even in his field days. Even when he did, he handled it so well no one noticed the awkward emotion. Truly, the only thing he had even truly caused some anxiety or other feelings of discomfort were germs-something only emphasized with the outbreak of nanites. So, this was a rare moment of weakness for the White Knight as he sat in his suit-his mind dwelling on the inevitable; the infection. Which wouldn't take long without his suit functioning properly. He didn't need his computers to tell him of imminent nanite breach. When it did happen, he would be immediately penetrated by the tiny robots-no longer pure…and possibly no longer human. This day could be the end of the last pure human on Earth. But at least it had also been the end of one of the most dangerous EVOs on the planet-even if he had been the cure. White stared through the foggy glass of his large suit, confident that he had done the right thing.

(The Pack)

Van Kliess was seeing the world through the slits in his narrowed eyes as he reached out for the second time to try and feel the morbid collection of distraught agony and loneliness that had been Rex's mind for the last few hours, and once again found himself touching nothing but emptiness. This was strange and rather unexpected, for if Rex had died, shouldn't there at least be a carcass? However, if he wasn't dead, he should still be here-which was unlikely due to the noticeable lack of the mechanical monstrosity that had roamed the New York skyline. Casting his gaze towards the young EVO teen beside him, Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow.

"Breach, you would not have taken him, would you have?" he asked her.

"Taken the New Shiny Rex? Nope." The girl muttered, seeming pouty over her lost toy and disappointed in lack of entertainment.

"Hmm," Van Kliess grunted, unimpressed. "Where are you, Rex?" he grumbled.

And for once, his thoughts had been on the same page as Six and Holiday's.


	16. Found But Lost

Author's Note: Replies

Hello everyone! Glad to be back! Thanks for all the kind reviews!

KaliAnn: I know this sounds weird, but during the scary movies, the eerie silence scares me more than the actual events. So I had to put it in here Thanks!

Crystal Peak: LOL, I laughed at the second to last line of your comment! In fact, I'm still chuckling! And thank you, I did have a good time with my family!

Peacexfreedom: I really have to stop doing those… And thanks, I did love seeing my family because I don't get to see everyone very often!

Lynis freee: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Feathers of the Raven: I'm glad you have killed off your writer's block! In fact, here's a virtual cookie in congratulations! And on the EVO note…I actually tried to write it like they had found him for a moment (insert evil smile here). There's not a super hidden meaning behind it aside from the fact that there _are _things other than Six and Holiday down there…Thank you for your comments and I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Lyokoangel43: Haha! Thanks! Gah, I know! One of my favorites hasn't been updated in MONTHS and I'm starting to lose interest...how sad. So thank you and here it is! An update!

Chapter 16: Found But Lost

Van Kleiss's hands flew to cover his ears as a sudden and unexpected flash like the backlash of radio static burst loudly into his ear before weakening considerably into feelings of confusion, and finally nothing, like a string of connection cut by scissors. For a moment the man could only lean heavily against the wall and gasp as he wondered what the onslaught of cruel noise and feelings had been. After a few ragged breaths had been drawn in to settle his disturbed mind, it hit him-that had been Rex. He regained full strength and turned towards Breach, who had been watching with interest a few feet away.

"Breach, get us down on the ground." Van Kliess ordered and a flash of dismal red ensnared his vision but soon faded away into an apocalyptic scene that had been New York only hours ago. They were further on down the street where the massive crater tore the once continual line. The cloudy veil of smoke had drifted completely away and now anyone could clearly see what remained of the defiled street and decimated buildings-not that they would want to. Van Kliess nodded his head a little, slightly vindicated in the fact of how much destruction there was and the probability that Providence would be blamed for the mess was understandably high. The golden handed man began to walk purposefully to the pit, until the still figure of the White Knight's robotic suit caught his attention. Something of a smirk began to grow on his face and Van Kliess made his way over to the white technological being. As soon as he was standing directly over the white shelled man, he peered down into the foggy glass-finding the White Knight glaring back up at him with an equal amount of hatred.

"Now this is an interesting fate for you." Van Kliess said conversationally, "Quite ironic, actually." He said smiling down at White. The man stayed silent, eyes watching the pale EVO.

"Not in the mood to chat? That's fine. I'll be back for you later." Van Kliess continued, crossing his arms behind his back and marching forwards to the edge of the pit, followed by Breach.

(Airship)

Caesar's eyes forced themselves open, wearily blinking as he puzzled over why he was on the cold floor. Suddenly it hit him, and he bolted into an upright position. His eyes glanced around in a hurry, searching for the two Providence agents that had accompanied him on the jet black air ship. Seeing as they were not there, he stood up, stretching to release tense muscles. They had left without him. Usually that fact would have irritated him, but he would have done the same had he been in there shoes. Then an image of his invention flashed in his mind, and he groaned. They had probably taken that as well, which left him going out with only a standard issue of Providence's automatic, two flash grenades (which were pointless because they would have little effect on any EVO, and really only harm a human), and a flare (another fairly pointless device as if he were injured, he certainly wouldn't want to alert any potential enemy of his whereabouts), and lastly a basic padded white Providence suit, which really didn't count. Biting down his frustration, Caesar readied himself and walked over the shattered windshield-that was supposedly bullet proof, but apparently was welcoming towards swords. Then Caesar launched himself onto the ground, his fit and knees ringing a bit as he hit the street. Steadying himself while simultaneously ridding himself of the tingling in his unprepared legs, Caesar continued on though the street, surprised by the amount of damage-it had looked bad from the sky, but it looked completely devastated up close. Without warning, Caesar's foot clanked into something metal, making him jump a little, as he had not been paying attention-a result of little field experience. He instantly looked down-finding the still gleaming white of the Knight's polished robotic armor. Caesar felt his face contort into contempt and he leaned down to get a better look through the glass, wanting to see if the man was still alive. Sure enough, through clouded glass, he could see the unmistakable glare and trademark frown cemented on the Providence leader's face.

"Nunca he sido un creyente en el karma, pero debo decir que yo no podía encontrar un mejor ejemplo de esto." Caesar growled, still unhappy with the man.

White shoved a puff of air onto the glass out of frustration, fogging it up more.

"I don't speak Spanish." The bleached man said through gritted his teeth, his voice muffled like he were talking into a glass jar, yet Caesar could pick up the important bits.

"I know," the scientist said, his eyes still narrow as he debated his options. While there was no electricity now, this was New York and one of the largest and most important cities in America, which meant that it could be hooked up very soon. If that happened, than he could fix the knight's suit with ease in a very small amount of time. However, he could also leave the man lying there and wait for the impending infection to take place. Biting his lip he looked over the failed suit and back into the glass.

"Well?" White asked harshly. It had already ready been a bad day for him, and now that both Van Kliess and Caesar had seen him in this pathetic state, it had gotten worse; and then there was the imminent threat of infection that his computers had long ago stopped alerting him about. Caesar gave his lip another few minutes of chewing.

"…I'm going to stay here and wait for the power to come on, hopefully fixing your suit. A pesar de que no se lo merecen y nunca lo hará."

White didn't like the tone of the dark skinned man, but it didn't matter as long as he fixed the suit.

(In The Pit)

Darkness swirled in his vision as he sat up, immediately smacking his head into some fallen bits of rubble. He felt like he had been hit by a truck-multiple times. Then memories flashed in his mind, assaulting it with an arsenal of thought. His name was Rex Salazar, he was about sixteen, he had amnesia, and two insanely pale guys who apparently hated his guts with just about everyone else. Suddenly he felt surrounded by loneliness and he briefly considered just shutting his eyes and falling back into the heap of rubble. Wait. Rubble? Rex opened his eyes instantly. What was he doing in a heap of rubble? That last thing he remembered was being in a castle as golden fingers dug into him. Shaking his head the sixteen year old wiggled around, displacing the bits and pieces of misplaced road chunks and building structures. Once he could move with a little more certainty, he crawled out from under the mass of destruction, coughing from the dust the moving had kicked up. This day officially sucked…along with most of his life, apparently. Well, from now on it didn't matter. He was getting out of wherever this was and then he was going to live. Maybe he would find that Noah kid and stay with him for a while, or maybe he would just forget this whole life all together…no pun intended. But he wasn't going back with Providence, and he definitely wasn't going back with that Van Kliess guy-period.

"Rex!" an echo sounded, shaking the teen from his thoughts. He squinted through a very thin haze of gray smoke that seemed to hang in the air.

"Rex!" the voice came again, and Rex crossed his arms, untrusting of the voice-who could blame him? It sounded like a female, and an image of the dark haired doctor sprang to mind. His thin timeline of memory pinpointed that day in the lab as she tied to jog a memory. Where the guy in the green suit had given him a teeny sword. Rex furrowed his brow. He had already made up his mind that he wasn't going back to the sterile building with white, cold walls and even colder people. Two outlines appeared on the horizon and Rex thought fast, diving behind the recently escaped structure and holding his breath as he tried to make no sound. He listened carefully, straining his ears to hear the sound of footsteps as they padded on the crater floor, the occasional sound of his name lingering in the air after each call. The noise continued for a while longer until he heard it become far more distant. Breathing a sigh of relief, the teen stepped out from behind the pile of mixed destruction- and face to face with a snarling rat-like monster the size of a full grown man with a hideously long snout, scraggily whiskers, a barbed tail, course fur and heartless eyes. It stood on both its hind legs and let loose a rumbling growl that seemed much longer than it actually was. And for the life of him, he still couldn't make his machine thingies work.


	17. Alone

Author's Note: Replies

KaliAnn: Thank you so much!

Lyokoangel43: I admit that I love cliff hangers. Consider it a weakness of mine. X) By the way, I agree-mice are adorable and awesome-rats are disgusting, vile creatures. LOL, rat poison.

Kitten: I like big words.

Crystal Peak: I must be really evil and not know it, because every time you review it starts off with a variation of "This is NOT good."-LOL :D And by the way, I loved how you explained why helping Knight was a good thing I find it funny that we need a clear and defined reason to help him!

General Zargon: *peels pancake off face, only to see the Coleslaw Catapult*…*puts pancake on face back on face quietly.* Thanks, and here's your update…that being said, I'm gonna slip quietly away and hide.

Calypso's Hand: I'm glad you think it's suspenseful, because that's what I was aiming for and sometimes I think I miss the mark So thank you!

Feather's of the Raven: I love the feeling when you know where your stories going! It's so relieving! And, YES! Another person who thinks I caught suspense! Seriously, this is making my day.

Kittyhaek09: It's not the end…well, you know…yet. X) LOL, just kidding…or am I?

Stormypelt's Rose: I answered you on PM.

Chapter 17: Alone

Rex gulped inadvertently as a long and stringy tongue lolled out of the hideous creature's mouth and licked his cheek from the chin to the hair line, leaving a sticky, warm, trial of salvia as it went. Rex's face contorted into disgust but he didn't move, fear paralyzing his body. Without warning the creature threw back its head and let loose a wild screech. Rex took the opportunity and broke his rule of silence, screaming the word "Help!" in a loud voice. His outcry rounded the rat's attention back on himself, and Rex mentally slapped himself for his stupidity before he tried to shrink down, sliding further down the wall. The creature closed in on him, its unbearable breath showering him in a warm mist as it leaned down onto all fours, and Rex noticed for the first time how sharp-and long-its black nails were as they scraped the ground harshly, digging in deeper and deeper to the dirt. Rex would have sworn nothing could be sharper than those claws, but when the monstrous vermin bared its morbid looking teeth, licking them with its outrageously long tongue, Rex thought otherwise. Then from the corner of his eye, just over the creature's shoulder, he saw two figures making their way over to him. The tallest one seemed to be a male, and the other had a vaguely female silhouette. Rex felt his heart skip a beat, which was funny because he figured it had more important things to worry about, and hope pricked him.

"Over here!" Rex managed, ignoring the repulsing drop of spit that landed on his face. The male figure seemed to increase speed and it broke out into a run. The giant rat turned its head at the sound of the harsh footsteps, and it turned just in time to feel five long needles slip into its chest. The EVO screeched and then slumped into a mass of thick gray fur. Rex held his breath-Van Kliess.

"Ah, Rex." The man said, stepping over the pile of unmoving fur and holding out his human had to the boy, "I'm glad to see you're all right."

(Above The Pit)

Caesar's brow was wet with sweat from concentration and the incandescent light of the blow torch dimly glinted of his goggles. He was currently leaning over White's large suit, torch in hand, welding together a large tear in the armor. The torch and one massive roll of duct tape were the only things that didn't run on electricity that had been in the ship that could be considered helpful. Over the smaller cuts and openings, he had simply applied the silvery tape, not trying to make it pretty-speed was essential if no infection were to take place. From behind the mask, his eyes narrowed, his attention not totally focused on the task at hand. Despite himself, Caesar's thoughts kept circling his brother. Who, though he was by now too old to be thought of as _little_, would always be his younger brother. Rex's childhood had been ripped from Caesar just as much as it had been from Rex. In some ways, remembering was worse than forgetting-Caesar could remember happy times with his entire family, smiling faces, mother, father, Rex, but his own brother couldn't even recognize their mother's voice. He would always be plagued with memories that he couldn't share. Both brothers were equally wounded, just on opposite ends of the spectrum. One who could remember everything and share experiences with no one, and one who could remember nothing and have no experiences to share. Deep wounds that would never heal tore at the only remaining Salazar's, and Caesar knew it. Unfortunately, there were things that even genius couldn't cure. And now…and now what? What was left after this? What if Rex was no longer among the living? What if his brother had gone to be with his parents? What then? Nothing would be left. Nothing would be anything and nowhere would be somewhere-everyplace in the world would be meaningless. He would have no purpose, he wouldn't have anything to keep him going.

"Why'd you stop?" the muffled voice of the Knight asked sternly, jolting the scientist's looping thoughts. Caesar blinked rapidly, clearing his head.

"I was thinking." The man said, pressing the trigger of the torch as he continued to work.

"Hmm…" the Knight hummed disapprovingly, not that Caesar cared all that much. The man, no matter how great a leader, was heartless and cold.

"When will the electricity and machines be operational?" White demanded, his pale eyes turning up at Caesar expectantly.

"I don't know-_someone_ wouldn't go for my solar powered computer." Caesar replied, his eyebrows knitting together. Concentrating was essential here-if he missed one opening, nanites could break through, if they hadn't already.

"I don't like your tone, Mr. Salazar." The Knight said threateningly. Caesar stopped, a sudden and unexpected motion, like some busy movie-goer had hit the pause button and was planning on returning later, and in a flash he seemed to regain motion as he looked furiously down on the Providence leader.

"Then," the man said, his accent thickening in rage, "I could leave if it bothers you." His dark brown eyes flashed with abhorrence from behind the protective goggles.

White gave the scientist a hateful look filled with resentment and aggravation, but pressed his pale lips together and resigned himself to peering out through glass of his suit.

(In The Pit)

"Get away from me." Rex snarled, standing up. His short memory flashed with the image of golden fingers plunging into his chest, and his gaze hardened. Fear of the once approaching danger and the newest one fell through to the overhanging anger and enmity

"Not what one usually says to the person who saved your life." Van Kliess replied, as if puzzled.

"You're a liar! You're worse than Providence!" Rex spat brushing off a layer of disturbed dust that had settled on his bright red jacket.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand-" the elder EVO said, his tone full of confusion, but Rex cut him off.

"I remember what you did to me." Rex hissed, and he pointed to his chest with fury. Van Kliess's demeanor changed instantaneously, his face hardening and his posture straightening and he seemed to grow taller and more menacing, but Rex continued, "I'm not going with Providence, but I'm _not _going with you. I'm not going with _anybody_!" Rex declared, his fists clenching and animosity so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Pity." Van Kleiss said in a way that was not at all pitying , and he began to approach the young Latino threateningly.

(Six and Holiday)

Six and Holiday trudged through the powdery ground, eyes watchful of every detail signifying movement. It seemed like they were walking to long, slipping by everything in circles unknowingly. They had seen only two other EVOs since the cockroach, and neither of them had been Rex. But he couldn't be dead, Holiday was sure of that. Rex _could_ die, she knew that, but he just _didn't_. He was too full of life to die, too energetic to be still and lifeless and cold. He was too outgoing to be gone. She would have _felt_ it. She would _know._ Six looked down at Holiday's face to find a thin trail of clean skin clashing against the rest of her dirt covered face, evidence of tears. He wasn't good with this sort of thing. It didn't come naturally to him to do what others , especially Holiday, did with people. He didn't connect with people. But he had started to with a select few, and the man shifted his hand carefully into Holiday's and gave it a gentle squeeze before having it retreat safely back to his side. The shock of the deviate touch shocked the doctor from her thoughts and she looked up at Six. He wasn't looking at her, he was focused straight ahead. Holiday smiled softly, making her eyes water a bit more. She was trying to think of something appropriate to say, when Six stopped abruptly, causing her to collide lightly into him.

"What is it?" she asked, rather embarrassed that she was never the one who caught the small noises and always had to rely on Six's seemingly uncanny ability to hear everything in any environment. But then she heard it to.

"Ahh!"


	18. Saved

Author's Note: Replies

KaliAnn: Thanks. I have never actually considered Caesar like that before, it just came while I was writing. By the way, I'll check it out! But I'm seriously busy with two fics right now and reading your other story.

Lyokoangel43: Haha!

Kittyhawk 09: I totally agree-and I had never thought about it before! And thanks for the VK comment

Feathers of the Raven: ^-^ Love your comments, as always! You read into it! And I have never seen/read PH, but I may check it out sometime…

Crystal Peak: This is NOT good (Sorry, I had to do it once X) ) and good explanation on the Caesar/White thing. Couldn't have said It better myself. And, your right.

Lynis freee: I'm sorry. :/ But thanks for the comment!

Chapter 18: Saved

Rex rubbed his contused jaw delicately, feeling the more defined lines of the metal hand indented into his skin. He stumbled back, instinctively trying to back away from the source of his pain, when his pupils momentarily dilated at the sight of a black boot advancing towards his face. Then a searing pain pulsed through the right side of his cheek as the shoe collided into him, electing a pain-filled yell. His vision blurred and sound became white noise as he hit the ground. He wanted badly to just lay there, but he could just make out a fist flying through the air, about to make contact with his injured face. Sucking in his breath, Rex rolled out of the way and stood up, his fists automatically curling as he shifted in a defensive position. Van Kliess growled with aggravation and tore at Rex again, his human hand mashed into a fist and his golden on spread out, needles unsheathed.

"Where would you go?" the man hissed as Rex dodged the punch, "There is nowhere you can go where I won't find you! And you say you won't go to Providence?" another punch, this time landing square on Rex's jaw again, "They _don't want you._ They lie to you and manipulate you! You are nothing!" the man yelled, catching the Latino teen by his neck and thrusting him forward, face to face.

"And you still can't use your abilities." The man said flatly, unimpressed with the dark skinned boy writhing pathetically in his hands. The boy stopped his struggle and glared as breath became harder and harder to come by. With a feeble kick, Rex lashed out his foot , striking him in his stomach. Van Kliess doubled over as the air was pushed out of him, staggering back and letting go of the amnesiac.

Rex hit the ground hard, but refused to stay there, instinct driving him to keep moving. Van Kliess surged upwards, his eyes blazing heartlessly and shooting his metal hand out-ensnaring Rex's leg but not injecting anything into his blood stream. Rex cried out and pain, smacking against the ground and being hauled through the dirt and back to the pale EVO, his mouth catching dirt and dust flowing into his eyes.

"You are coming back to Abysus…but this time you won't be leaving." The dark haired man hissed once Rex was lying in the powdery ground by his feet.

"Bite me." Rex coughed, struggling to stand-but his body was weak from battles he couldn't remember and the beating he had just received, and he crashed to the ground from effort.

"Breach, take us home." Van Kliess ordered, turning to face the other teenage EVO. But she wasn't there. Van Kliess's eyes narrowed as he remembered Agent Six had entered. The elder EVo shifted down, roughly grabbing Rex and hoisting the boy to his feet, his hands locked behinf his back, and shoved the boy infront of himself.

"Come out, Agent Six." Van Kliess hissed, knowing the agen was lurking nearby.

Sure enough the man's green suit melted into view, and the agent's twin swords were drawn threateningly.

"Put him down." The agent ordered, taking another step.

Rex struggled briefly again, but it was weak and didn't give his captor any trouble.

"I don't think I will." Van Kliess hissed.

(Above the Pit)

"That's all I can do." Caesar said, standing up and relieving his locked muscles of their constant strain. The White Knight's once sophisticated suit now looked like some demented child's arts and crafts project, but at least it was all in one piece. He wiped a puddle of sweat from his forehead, examining his handy work, when something beeped in his pocket.

"Technology is operational again." Caesar commented, reaching into his pocket to find a miniature computer that had lain forgotten in there for who knew who long. White nodded, trying to shift his suit, but found he couldn't.

"If the electricity is working, then how come my suit won't move?" the Knight asked, thick white eyebrows mashing down over his beady eyes, barely visible from all the fog from his breath lazily crawling up the glass.

"Well, either the programming was wiped in the initial shut-down," Caesar said, stretching, trailing the words as his back popped, "Or it could be something to do with the fact I disabled the motor." The scientist said, contemplating which one was the main reason as he bent down to pick up his supplies.

The Knight looked furious, and he slammed his hands against the glass in front of his face in agitation. He through an angry glance at the young scientist, and then launched his fists at the glass again, to no avail.

"Why?" he asked, his voice full of hatred-pure abhorrence for the Salazar, giving up on hopes to break the bullet proof glass.

"Because you would get up and try to find Rex." The dark haired man answered honestly, as if this were the mist obvious thing in the world and that the bleached man was an idiot.

"Rex is gone, and so is his EVO form." White hissed, thinking back to the explosion, "Or do you not notice the lack of giant EVO robots?"

"Then tell me, where is the giant robot's carcass?" Caesar asked, and White's face contorted into fury. He hadn't thought of that. He had just assumed that it was consumed in the blast.

"Destroyed in the explosion!" the frustrated White snarled, banging his hands once again against the glass-not in an attempt to break it but from pure agitation. Caesar couldn't help but crack a smaile at the man's denial.

"We both know that's wrong." Caesar mused, and he shrugged, heading towards the edge of the pit.

(In The Pit)

"Another step and Rex won't be going with either of us." Van Kliess thundered, his metal fingers elongating into pinpoint needles, beginning to trace the curve of Rex's neck.

Six narrowed his eyes from behind his shades, growling, but stays in place. He doesn't like what he's seeing, and he's not used to it, but given the situation, he lowers his katanas.

"Very goo-ugh." Van Kliess garbles out, collapsing to the floor, dropping Rex with him. From behind them, Holiday is smiling triumphantly, the butt of her gun having made contact with the Pack Leader's temple. Another groan escapes the man's lips, but then his body relaxes and he's out cold on the ground. Rex stood looks up at the two Providence agents and thinks back to that journal from so long ago.

"Vacation? Seven?" he guesses, not entirely remembering the names but close.

"Holiday and Six." The dark haired doctor corrects kindly, kneeling down over the injured teen, a flashlight in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, and Rex squints as the light from the flashlight pounds into his eyes suddenly. Holiday nods as Rex's eyes dilate properly but turns to Six.

"We need to get him to Providence to run a full scan." She says to Six who is watching both of them carefully. Rex blinks rapidly, lights still floating in his vision, and shakes his head.

"No-I'm _not_ going to Providence."


	19. Truth

Author's Notes: Mailbag

TO ALL: The next one is the last chapter! Thank you all for the amazing support! Sorry my last updates have been so short and infrequent-I know this isn't an excuse, but I recently started watching a new show (YJ), and it inspired me to write a short story called Together We Stood…It wouldn't leave me alone. It bugged me every time I opened the word document. So, I apologize, but for my own sanity I had to work on that. :/ Thank you all for understanding! :D

Lyokoangel43: I'll read it right after I post this!

Kittyhawk09: You can't blame him. You know, from how much he remembers, you can't blame him.

General Zargon: If I weren't trying to be serious with this story, I have seriously considered hitting Rex in the head with a frying pan. X)

KaliAnn: Thanks for your understanding and support! You have totally commented on all of my stories-which is SUPER AWESOME of you!

YelloWomenontheBrink: I am truly sorry about the length of my previous chapters! I know…I apologize! And thanks! Personally, sometimes I think the show makes Holiday look a little useless. So I wanted to give her a little action…although, I agree-that image is pretty funny :D

Crystal Peak: HAHA! I know, right? He's old enough to be a grandpa an here he is doing jumps off of walls, doing acrobatic moves, and beating the living crap out of people! I love it. Not him, just the idea of it. And thanks-Caesar wins again against the White Knight!

Feather's of the Raven: LOL-Caesar is a fun character to right for simply because not only can he be serious and smart-but he has this side to him that's completely zaney. So, yes-I love doing things like that with him! Enjoyed your comments! :D

Chapter 19: Truth

Six's eyes turned to slit beneath his reflecting shades and the crater goes silent as Rex stands up shakily, still weak. Holiday quickly rises to her feet, catching the teens arms and allowing him to stabilize himself before she lets go of him.

"What do you mean?" she asks him, and Rex watches her brilliant green eyes fill with worry before she rips her eyes into his. Rex takes a ragged breath, and shakes off his weariness.

"I mean I'm not _going._ I won't be lied to anymore-I won't be manipulated and used." Rex says, and the fog begins to lift from his mind as it seems to realize it's still in use. His hand rises to his face and he wipes delicately at the badly bruised jaw which has turned an unsettling shade of darker purple. Holiday is silent for a minute, hurt and confused for a moment before seeming to remember that Rex had been with Van Kliess, and that the cruel hearted man must have been feeding the teen lies.

"Rex," she said, shifting her gaze from Rex to the man passed out on the ground before veering it towards Rex again, "He's the one who lied to you and manipulated you." Holiday finished, looking at Rex. What would happen if he refused? They couldn't leave him down there. Even if he could manage to walk out in his current state, the people of New York wouldn't be very welcoming to the teen, and without a memory he would have nowhere to go. Even if they couldn't convince him to come, they would have to take him anyway, and he would end up trusting them even less.

"I know he did-I remember the needles," Rex said, suppressing the urge to shudder at the cold memory, "But who hasn't?" he asked, the world crashing down on him again, and his body swayed briefly before he was able to steady himself.

"Rex-," Holiday said, reaching out to the teens shoulder-not only to comfort him but to keep him balanced as well. Rex turned as the woman's hand reached his shoulder, but he didn't remove it. Instead he looked both agents in the eyes-or at least tried with the green guy, only to find shades-and then narrowed his eyes.

"Can you guys honestly say you have never manipulated me? That you have never used me?" Rex asked, his tone serious. Holiday was about to answer when she stopped herself. Rex was looking at her, his deep brown eyes seeking, and she felt herself sag slightly.

"No." she answered truthfully, causing Six to shoot her a look. Rex seemed startled at first by the answer, but then shrugged lightly, barely raising his shoulders in the air.

"I didn't think so." Rex commented in a hushed tone. Everyone was still for a moment, dwelling in the silence.

"Rex," Holiday started again, "I can say that we've cared for you though. I mean, look where we are. We came to help you."

"If that's true, why didn't you come get me from Abysus?" Rex challenged, a dim image of the darkened place setting in his mind's eye,

"Because, Abysus wasn't supposed to exist. Breach held it inside of her, like the one you were trapped in." Holiday explained, before realizing Rex would have no recollection of that particular event.

Rex looked at her with one eye brow raised disbelievingly, and his arms were crossed across his muddied shirt and dusty jacket. But then he surprised her by shrugging.

"Okay, say you're telling the truth, theoretically. Why _should_ I go to Providence?" the teen questioned, still finding it painful to move his jaw. But some things were worth it.

"Because first of all we can fix you up." Holiday said, gesturing towards the multi-coloration of his face, "And because we need you. Rex, you're important-"

"Because I can cure EVOs? Because I'm a pretty handy weapon?" Rex spat, surprised by how harsh his words came out, but he wasn't going to be apologizing anytime soon. He was also shocked by how much this mattered to him. He didn't want to be useless, but something inside him hurt when he was only needed because he was a cure, and if he ever learned to use his gadgets, a weapon.

"It's not like that." Holiday objected, reacting to the spite in his words.

"Then tell me what it is like! Tell me why!" he hissed, hating how emotional he was being. He sounded whiny, but for right now he didn't care all that much. It felt good to vent-besides most of it was getting rid of some of the stress caused by remembering maybe a week of your 16 years on earth.

"People need you, Rex. You give people hope for what the world can be! People need this." Holiday said in her normal voice, unsure whether or not to admit she needed thereto be a Rex just as much as there needed to be a Six. Rex watched her for a moment, and then uncrossed his arms, but maintained his questioning glare.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help people-but I'm not going to be a Providence agent." Rex said firmly after a momentary pause.

"Rex!"a thickly accented voice hollered unexpectedly, causing everyone to turn, Six with his katanas out and ready. However, his blades were drawn back in and sheathed as Caesar ran up to Rex, surrounding his brother in a rather awkward hug while Rex stiffened.

"Umm…Caesar?" Rex asked, racking his brain for his brother's name while the man pulled away from him sadly.

"Rex, are you okay?" Caesar asked, his insides twisting at his little brother's blank expression, but not allowing it to show.

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess. My head hurts a lot and I'm tired, though."

"When we get to Providence, I'm sure we can work this out." Cesar said, his mind already at work for a full body scan and a slew of protective shots.

"For the last time, I'm _not_ going back there!" Rex said frustrated. Caesar looked at his brother with confusion and turned to Agent Six and Holiday expectantly before returning his focus to his brother.

"Why?" he asked puzzled, unsure of what to do or say.

"Because people talk about me like I'm not a person, like I'm not there. I'm just a weapon. Heck, I think she," Rex pointed at Holiday, "Mentioned that my only best friend had to be hired by some sun-deprived germaphobe. I mean, I have to sneak out to go anywhere it sounds like. I'm tired of not knowing anything…It would be easier to just walk away from this. I mean, I don't even know who you people are."

Caesar looked at his brother sadly, but shrugged it off.

"Let's at least get you a scan at Providence and then we can discuss this." Six said, and Holiday nodded in agreement. Caesar turned to face Rex and the three watched him questioningly. Rex eyed the green man, then the green-eyed doctor, and finally his brother.

"Fine. But I'm not staying." He said begrudgingly.

(Above the Pit)

"Whoa." Rex said as his eyes saw the white slump of robotic metal a few feet from the edge of the pit, "What is that?"

"That's the White Knight." Six said in monotone. Rex shifted and then walked over to the lump of metal. Sure enough, when his head poked over the glass, he could just make out the thinning outline of a human head behind the fogged over shield.

White's eyes widened as Rex's head slipped into view, his eyes hardened and yet curious.

"How did you survive?" Knight asked coldly, and Rex's confused look became even more puzzled.

"Survive what?" Rex asked, unsure what the pale man was indicating. Surely this man didn't know about those metallic needles ripping into his skin and causing his mind to go blank-except for that feeling of undying hatred, Rex could remember that.

White glared at the boy menacingly, "The missiles."

"_What_ missiles?"

Caesar, Holiday, and Six instantly shot White a look-Holiday enjoying it thoroughly.

"You'll find out." The Knight finished, "Now-I want out of New York _this instant_." White demanded.

Rex took a step back, his eyes wide.

"This isn't New York. New York is…Well, you know. Tall buildings, lots of people and junk." Rex interjected.

"We'll explain it at Providence" Six replied, pulling out his earpiece and switching a dial, "Agent Six requesting one Airship with medical staff and bay for New York, New York. Also, we need two detainment center opened-Van Kliess is waiting." The agent then lowered his arm and turned towards the small group.

Caesar was doing one last run-through with the White Knight's equipment, making sure the system failure hadn't allowed in any stray nanites.

Rex was eyeing everyone warily, clearly unhappy with the destination.

Holiday looked relaxed in a tired sort of way.

Six took one look at Rex before turning away to face the sky for the ship even though it was a possible twenty minutes away. The kid had grown on him-even if he couldn't remember doing it.


	20. Trust

Chapter 20: Time

Silence. Dead, cold, and crushing. That couldn't be possible. He wasn't a monster. He was a sixteen year old. But there it was…There _he_ was. On screen, the last video's taken of the Rex's full EVO form rolled across the screen. They had told him, Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, and his brother, about what had happened. About what he was, about what he could be. The screen shut off as the view changed from the last stubborn reporter decided things were getting a little too dangerous. He was a monster. Or, at least he could be.

"How often does that happen?" he murmured. He hadn't really been talking to anyone in particular, it just escaped his mouth, but he wasn't surprised when someone answered him. It was the Holiday-shocker. But it was more of the same-"I don't know", "We're not sure", "We assume…", "Possibly because…" Rex just shook his head, shrugging it off like it didn't hurt. On the way to Providence he had, begrudgingly, caught some sleep. When the ship had landed, he had been pretty much whisked to the main lab and they had run what seemed like a seemingly endless line of pointless tests. No, he didn't have a concussion, nothing was broken but his jaw bone was bruised (He could have told them that), nothing was dislocated, his body seemed to be functioning just fine. There was no damage to his brain. Or so they said. How couldn't there be? He had no memory-that was pretty major. Rex knew he would classify that as "damage".

Ever since he had stepped off the jet-everyone seemed to be tip-toeing around the issue of staying. Which was ridiculous. Staying didn't make sense. He couldn't save the world, not like this. Not without knowing how to use arsenal of weaponry that was supposedly contained within him. And he still didn't. So they had no reason for him to stay. It certainly wouldn't be for his company. The White Knight had all but said he hated EVOs-which is what Rex was. And there had been that whole, "He tried to kill me" thing. That hadn't exactly been welcoming.

Rex rolled his eyes, but they returned instantly to the frozen image.

"Rex…" the doctor started, "About you staying…"

"I'm not." Rex inserted quickly, his gaze lingering a little longer before he could force himself to look away and look face to face with Holiday. Six was standing next to her, his usual serious expression plastered to his face like an unmoving wall, his eyes lost behind his shades. Rex could sense his brother behind him-Rex couldn't ever remember someone being both grateful and sad at the same time before, but that didn't say a lot. Anymore, he guessed. Time dragged on for a moment before Six broke the silence.

"The world needs you Rex." The agent spoke, authority somehow pouring out of him with conviction.

"It'll still have me-Providence won't, though. And I can't make my machines anymore! I don't even know if I can cure things anymore." The teen interjected fiercely.

"Rex…"

"No."

Holiday started to open her mouth when Rex shook his head, "Do you see that?" Rex asked, his voice roughing up as his index finger was jabbed towards the screen, "That's me. I can become _that_. And apparently I've done it before. But that's not it-my brain, which you say is fine, has lost everything up to last week-in which I have been lied to, kidnapped, and was almost assassinated."

"Things will be different now, though. Van Kliess was responsible for that."

"And he escaped." Rex muttered, thinking back to a few hours ago. The man was gone and so was that creepy girl-Breach.

Just as the doctor once again opened her mouth, Caesar's fists collided against the table.

"Let him make up his own mind! He has worked for you long enough. He wants to leave, so let him! He said it himself-he'll still cure EVOs, just not with Providence,"

Suddenly White's face replaced the image of Robo-Rex (What Bobo had began calling his full-EVO form).

"That's not his decision-legally," the White Knight began.

"Legally, Rex is a minor who is working without pay and he can leave whenever he wants."

"Who would take care of the _minor_ then?" White asked with a steely voice.

"Me, of course." Caesar replied, "My resignation should have been e-mailed to you when you launched a missile at my brother."

"He was an EVO wrecking New York."

"But we had a cure." Caesar spat, "Which means you didn't want to try to save him. Child endangerment, _legally_. But that's not the point. I resigned from my position and I'm taking my brother with me."

Holiday's eyes steeled over, "He's right, Knight. Rex isn't property. Providence doesn't _own _him." Six nodded consent.

"It's not up to you." White answered.

"Actually, it is. You made me and Agent Six his legal guardians-and as such we have to do what's in Rex's best interest-Which is to leave Providence with his brother."

Rex stared in disbelief as the two agents defended him.

"Thanks." He said quietly, and both caught his eye, if only for a brief moment.

"Rex-" White started again.

"Will be leaving this afternoon to live with me and our Abuela."

A little after one that day, Rex and Caesar had the ship packed with the few belongings that two wanted from the base. The journal and a few changes of clothes were the only things Rex had kept…except the good bye he was having right at that moment. He knew he would keep those forever.

Holiday gave him a warm smile, and before he could react, she threw her arms around her and hugged him, making him wish he could remember the other times he had known her and seen her. She held the position for a while longer and then finally detached herself from him, leaving cold to rush around him for a split second as her heat left his body.

"We'll visit." She promised, and for some reason Rex would never be able to explain, he smiled.

Next was the monkey. Bobo didn't say much, but insisted that the teen reverse his normal routine and try sneaking _in_ to Providence every once in a while, maybe bringing Bobo a taco or something.

Finally, there had been Six. The agent walked up somewhat stiffly to Rex, at first rigid. Emotions weren't his field of expertise, and this was no exception. Somehow though, the tension broke and Rex pulled out a small knife from his pocket-and the one memory Rex had flashed mildly in his head. The one where there was cake and friends, and people he could remember feeling something towards. This was the knife that could possibly cut through Holiday's bullet-proof cake.

"It's still yours." Six said, "And it's still true." The agent finished, holding out the miniature blade to the Latino.

Rex took it in his hands, nodding in acceptance.

"I hope you visit with Holiday." Rex said finally, and then he eyes each of the agents who had at one point been his family. And maybe they still were.

(Eleven Months Later)

There is no explanation for why things happen or when, especially when you are an amnesiac.

Rex was sitting comfortably on his bed at his Abuela's. He liked the old women, and even though it had shocked both her and Federico to hear of Rex's latest case of amnesia, they had welcomed him like family, and for the first time since he could remember waking up, Rex felt like he was _a part _of something , not owned or used by others. It was freedom, in a way, to not have something of such great mass weigh down on you so heavily you knew that at any moment it would crush you and your soul.

Rex had restarted his journal, same book but entirely different story. He didn't have regular training sessions, and he didn't fight EVOs every day. In fact, he had just been happy the first time he had ordered his Rex Ride and it had actually worked-and now it felt natural. He couldn't do all of them yet, but he could manage his sword and fists, the jet pack thing (He was working on a name for it-he no longer like "Fanny Pack"), and the Rex ride, which was enough for the low-level EVOs he fought on a week-to-week basis. He could even cure now, and that part seemed to be functioning perfectly, despite his lack of experience with it-Rex supposed it was just one of those things you never forgot.

This journal had different people in it-all of his family member's with a brief description-Abuela, Federico, Caesar, the lot of them-but he also had Agent Six, Holiday, and Bobo in there as well. They actually did visit, along with Noah-even the White Knight had his own section. Each of them had a special place in his journal, so he would never forget if he ever did again.

Setting down his pen, Rex sank into his bed, his hand still wrapped around the journal's binding as it hung halfway off the bed. His eyes trailed lazily around his room, until they finally settled on the knife that Six had given him. It was still as small as ever, and still as sharp.

Suddenly, he had a flashback of the party, and he smiled at the partial memory. It occasionally came to him when his eyes crossed the blade-but the memory didn't stop at its usual cut off point- it kept going. And going…It was a flash, like it was happening all at once, but somehow moving slow all the same. It wasn't moving in one direction either-it was going forwards and backwards, filling in the major gaps that were spread along his memory. He could see events unfolding that felt familiar-saving people, getting tests in the office, machines building themselves around himself with ease, curing others, Caesar, Holiday, Six, Bobo, Noah, Callan, Circe, the most dangerous people on the planet…All of them were suddenly recognizable and he _remembered _them. Real memories, not stories or photos!

Rex sucked in a deep breath, sitting up bolt right and looked around the room. It was crazy-he hadn't moved at all, nothing had changed, but suddenly the world was different. Different because he was finally the same.

At that moment Caesar came by Rex's room.

"Mijo! Come here, tell me if this is too pulpy!" the scientist said, shaking a mango and pineapple smoothie…with bits of salmon. He had tried to recreate another electro-ionic pulse, and had found out that it was an amazing blender.

Rex hopped out of his bed, nearly colliding with Caesar, as he grabbed his brother's shoulder's excitedly.

"Caesar!" he said, his smile widening.

"You haven't even tried it yet." Caesar replied, confused as he offered the smoothie.

"What? No, not that!" Rex said, still hyped, "I _remember_! You, and Providence, and everyone!" Rex said excitedly, and Caesar's smoothie tumbled to the ground as the scientist wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

(1 Week Later)

Rex put his goggles down over his eyes triumphantly, and leaped off the edge of the airship, the air pretty much beating him senseless as he fell-but hitting the ground wasn't a fear anymore. Rex's jet pack (still needed a name), unfolded from his shoulder's and back catching the teen easily and propelling him into the air again before finally letting him settle his feet to the ground.

"Enjoying your first day back on the job?" buzzed Six's voice in his ear.

A hideous roar ripped through the air and Rex smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Rex replied happily, and his pack disappeared-replaced by two metal fists. Just on time, a large EVO came crawling down the street, looking like a slug with a wrecking ball tail and a ridged back.

As Rex ran at it, Six continued.

"It could be more than a job. You could come live here again." The agent suggested, but it was more of passing-Rex had decided life on the ranch was nice. Only the high-level EVOs were what he did-though he came in on weekends to cure the captured EVOs and to give blood samples for a more…transportable cure to distribute amongst the world-even thought that was probably a long way off.

"No thanks…Abuela's making tacos tonight, and I'm flying Federico to Noah's so we can teach him how to play basketball." Rex answered, delivering a punch into the slug creature, pulling back a fistful of slime.

"I'm proud of you." Six finally said, as Rex picked up the slippery EVO with his giant fists.

"If you get mushy on me Six, I'm going to wipe my slug-snot all over you." Rex threatened, throwing the EVO down to the ground and folding his fists back down into his normal hands and pressing them into the creature's back. His blue lines patterned up and down the beast until only a little girl in her sleepwear was left groaning on the sidewalk.

Six let go the tiniest of smiles. He had to admit working with Rex was preferable to anyone else, save Holiday.

Rex motioned for the grunts to come in a help identify the girl while he jet packed up to Six's airship.

"Miss me?" the teen asked, shoving his goggles back up and out of his eyes.

Six grunted and nodded his head, "Actually-yes."

Rex gave the agent a kind smirk and salute before turning around a hopping back out of the plane-same thing but this time, he didn't hurtle towards the ground to face an EVO. He headed north to Noah's house.

Someone needed to teach Federico basketball, and Rex remembered not being the best at it.

There is no explanation for why things happen or when, especially when you are an amnesiac.

But Rex didn't need explanations for why things happened or when. He was pretty happy with the fact that it happened-which would be good even if he was still an amnesiac.

He still couldn't remember the event, nor could he remember his first time as the Robo-Rex (and truthfully, his last time was still a huge blur.), but he remembered the important stuff. The bad guys, the good guys, and family, he remembered them.

He knew Providence wasn't as big as a fraud as Van Kleiss had lead him to believe, but he still didn't want to live there anymore. He would describe it as "part time". Besides, Rex felt he did better with family.

And with those thoughts, and a future as bright as his memorable past-Rex landed at Noah's house, yelling for him to grab the basketball and for the young teen to get beaten in soccer.

Author's Notes: I Put Them At The Bottom This Time!

A/N: Thanks for reading this! Sorry it took so long…My mind blanked. This is just a note to express how grateful I am to my reviewers! :D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I'm going to reply the last time through PM so you're last comments aren't dropped off!  
>And, as a big old side note : THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LETTING THIS GET OVER 100 COMMENTS! This means so much to me!<p>

P.S- Sorry for the original Double Post. Oops. My bad!


End file.
